The Sole DigiDestined
by Labeeb
Summary: TK has been called by Gennai to protect the digital world for a year.  What will happen to him?  T.K/Kari fanfic
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

* * *

><p>Part I: T.K and life<p>

Chapter 1: The Sole Digidestined

I twisted and turned in bed again. It was another sleepless night. I turned around and looked at my clock, it read 3:23 A.M. I groaned and got out of bed. I carefully moved my legs around Patamon so as if he didn't wake up. I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I looked out the window while my computer turned on, it was another cloudy night. "Hasn't been a clear night since…." I cut my mind from the thought, it shouldn't matter… _she_ was happy. When my computer turned on something happened right away. The screen turned black. "_Oh great…it shut off again."_ But I was wrong and suddenly light shown from my computer and it woke Patamon up. "T.K what's going on?" Patamon said while yawning. "I don't know pal, we'll see." At the sametime my D-3 started to go off violently and Gennai showed up on screen.

"Well T.K how are you doing?" I looked surprised and Patamon too as he flew onto my head. "And Patamon how about you?" Gennai said smiling. We both smiled back.

"How have you been Gennai?" I asked.

"I've been good T.K. but I have to get straight to the point, there's trouble in the Digital World."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Hold on let me call the others." As I went to grab my phone but Gennai cut me off. "No T.K, this mission is solely for you." I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I should start from the beginning. Essentially T.K. Devimon is back, and he wants revenge. But if it was just him it wouldn't be a problem. He has taken control of Piedmon and Myotismon."

"WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Let me finish T.K. The crests in which you gave up to protect the digital world have helped revived the destiny stones just this past month. But it seems it may have also revived some evil Digimon…_by accident._" I gave him a funny look.

"That's what our reports are saying as of now, we don't know if it's exactly true or not. But anyway, let me get to the point about you. As you know the digiport has been locked since your last battle with MaloMyotismon 8 years ago. Its out of our control as you know, but we've managed to find a way to re-open for one digidestined. After much debate between my colleagues and I we have decided to make it you."

"Me, but why?" I asked.

'Well isn't it obvious T.K?" I looked at him and shook my head. He gave a small chuckle. "You're so modest you don't even know why. I'll tell you. It's because in the entire world you, T.K are the most experienced and most powerful digidestined."

It blew my mind to hear that. "I am?"

"But of course T.K., think about it. You were there since the beginning and continued as you became older only a few years ago. Not to mention Patamon digivolved to an ultimate and took out a mega alone." Gennai smiled and nodded to Patamon. Patamon smiled back. "But that's not the only reason you were chosen T.K..it's also because you're the most level headed when it comes to dealing with darkness and….long periods of time."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Gennai sighed. "T.K. if you choose to go, I cannot keep sending you back and forth, once you come, you will be here, possibly over a year."

I gave a surprised look.

"I don't expect you to make the decision right away, but we don't have a lot of time. You have two days to decide, if you choose to come, I suggest you say your goodbyes to your friends and family and start getting ready. If not.. then we'll have to pick the second choice."

I looked at him and asked. "Whose the second choice?"

"Kari."

With that the screen went black and my room became dark again

Chapter 2: The Decision

I woke up the next day and sat on my bed. I wasn't tired, I wasn't awake, I was just there. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and took a shower. I walked out and started to get ready for college.

"It has been 8 years…" I thought. In those 8 years so much has happened. He now went to college and was still close with the other digidestined. A lot of them hooked up with each other too. Yolie with Ken, Matt and Sora, Tai and Mimi, and Davis and…"SHUT UP T.K.!" I thought to myself.

I got ready ate breakfast and went to college, Patamon still sleeping from last night. I walked over to the train station and took the train there. I lived on my own now, moved out two years ago when I got accepted to Tokyo U. All the digidestined went here, aside from the older ones, they graduated.

When I finally got to college I entered the campus. It was spring and the trees were blooming, the flowers were sprouting and the hints of Summer were coming. I sighed. I walked slowly into the buildings and went to class. My first class was at 10, Intro to Linguistics, it was alright, the tests were hard though. Class ended at 11:30 and I had a break. I went to the roof of the school building and just laid down. I suddenly felt a vibration and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I yawned. "Hey T.K, it's Cody.

Cody managed to skip two grades and was a freshmen and Tokyo U. with us.

'Hey what's up Cody?"

"Nothing much, relaxing, you?"

"Well we're all on campus and we haven't seen you, where are you?"

I got up and looked down from the building and sure enough from a distance I could see Cody with a bunch of other friends.

"Look up." I said. He looked up and answered.

"T.K. what are you doing up there, you can get into huge trouble!"

"Meh" I replied.

'Well either way get down here and come sit with us." And the phone hung up.

I sighed, I didn't want to I didn't want to tell them about Gennai either. I got up and walked down the building and approached where they are all sitting. Ken was with Yolie, Cody was talking to his girlfriend Sakura and Davis was with….

"Hey T.K!" I got out of my daze and Kari called me over, she was with Davis. I could see them holding hands.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I put on the best smile I could and walked over.

"So you wanna explain what you were doing on the roof?" asked Kari. I looked at my best friend…friend. Always a friend.

"I was thinking about stuff." I looked down to see them still holding hands, Davis playfully rubbing one of her fingers with his own.

"Obviously loser, about what though."

I looked at their hands, it was breaking me apart.

"T.K?..." Kari asked.

It was killing me, just them holding hands.

"T.K….helloooooooo"

I wanted to die.

At this point everyone started looking at T.K. All confused why he was so confused.

"I need to get away." I thought.

'Hey T.J, Kari's talking to you!" Davis yelled saying yet another variation of my name.

I had to go.

"I'm leaving for New York for about a year." I said casually.

They all looked at me in complete surprise.

'What!" They all said.

"Yea." I responded. "I don't know what I'm doing with my life, so I thought, hey what the hell, I'll go travel, find myself a little, I don't know."

Kari looked at me with those eyes. I looked away.

"Why?" asked Yolie.

"I just said so." I chuckled.

"When are you leaving?" asked Ken.

"2 days."

"2 DAYS?" They all yelled.

"How long have you been planning this?" Asked Cody.

"About a month." I lied.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?" My best friend said sadly.

"I told you now, didn't I?" I laughed.

"You know what I mean T.K. I thought we were best friends, you should've told me of all people."

"I didn't wanna worry you guys. Besides now you guys can't throw a going away party!" I laughed.

I looked at my watch. "Oh sorry guys, I have to head to class, see you later!" I lied.

I walked away in an aloof manner pretending to be happy.

"I'm sorry Kari…' I thought. "You're so happy with Davis, I can't separate you from that, I can't let you be in danger, I promised Tai."

Chapter 3: Getting ready

After that day of class ended, I didn't see my friends for the rest of the day. It was better off that way.

I got home, it was dark. I turned on my lights and came back to my empty apartment. I walked in and saw Patamon wasn't home. I took my clothes off and changed into some pajamas. My stomach growled. "oh man, I'm starved."

I opened a cabinet and found a box of ramen.

"Yumm.." I said sarcastically. I took out a pot, put some water in it and started to boil the water. There was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it up, it was Matt.

"Hey!" I said.

"New York? He replied.

I sighed and let him in. He came in and sat down on my couch. I was in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil, we didn't say anything. Once my noodles were done I sat down with him.

"Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. When did you decide to go?"

I looked at him. Matt Ishida my brother. I was very close to him, closer to him than any of our parents. I sighed, I couldn't lie to him. So I told him everything, about Gennai and the digiworld. I looked at his eyes, he was worried.

"Don't tell anyone." I said.

"Of course he said." There was no need for explanation. He knew why I lied to the group.

Matt knows how T.K is. Always putting others before himself, never letting anyone get hurt or worry. And mostly because he knew how T.K felt for Kari, in fact he was the only one who officially knew. Members of the group knew how he felt, but never confided to them. Matt was his brother, an unbreakable bond. It was only a month ago T.K broke down in front of Matt because of Kari. Matt knew.

Matt kept looking at me. His eyes filled with worry.

"Hey don't worry Matt, _I am_ the _most_ powerful digidestined out there." I joked. He smiled. He came over and hugged me.

"You always get the worse end of the stick T.K. but you never complain. That's why you're hope, you never give up." He cried. I hugged him back and cried too.

The next morning it was a sunny Friday. Matt stayed over saying he was gonna spend the next two days with me, I didn't mind. I didn't feel like going to college, and plus I didn't have to considering I'd be gone for a potential year. Instead, I needed to get supplies. "Like a tent and sleeping bags.." Patamon tagged along pretending to be a stuffed animal. Matt said he'll stay back and pack some of my stuff up. I'd be gone for a year, so couldn't pay rent. He would take my stuff back to his place after I left.

I was out all day even after getting my tent. "I should say my goodbyes to everyone…" I thought. I called up all my digidestined friends but none of them picked up. "They're all probably angry with me. Its for the best I guess, then they won't miss me.."

I got home around 7 and opened my door. It was dark. I turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. I looked confused and surprised. I saw all the digidestined together smiling. I saw a banner that said We'll Miss You. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this…"

"Don't thank us." Said Matt. "Thank Kari, she planned it all out." I looked at her and smiled. "You didn't have to." "I wanted to." She smiled back. They all came around me and we shared a giant hug. I gave Matt a look and he understood. We would talk later.

The party went on the entire night. I enjoyed myself fully, kept them around me. I laughed, I smiled, I even teared secretly. But she noticed. She always noticed. I walked out to my balcony and looked at the sky.

"Still cloudy…"

I heard someone walk behind me. It was her, Kari, my secret love who I would leave to protect and the digital world.

"New York huh?"

'Yep."

"I wish you told me sooner, I thought we were best friends."

"I didn't even tell Matt. Who was that by that way?"

"Who do you think?"

I smiled and then laughed. She looked at me confused but smiled.

"T.K. I hate that you're leaving. Can't you stay?"

I shook my head. "My destiny, my fate, it lies somewhere else Kari." I looked to the sky. "It belongs in the sky, beyond those clouds, beyond the moon, it lies there."

She looked at me.

"Then where T.K.?"

'The only place….you're heart." I thought. She looked at me, her hazel eyes looking for an answer. I smiled and laughed. She kept looking at me.

"But who will protect me? " She said.

I looked at her, I was touched. I took my hand and poked her forehead. I simply said, "Davis."

"But you promised you would."

I laughed. "I would. But now, that responsibility is Davis's now. Tai trusts him. He's your boyfriend. You have courage and friendship protecting you." I Smiled.

"But what about when I need hope?"

I looked at her. She looked at me. I took her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Whenever you need hope, just look to your heart, I've given you mine completely." She looked at me and her eyes welled up. "T.K.." she said. She was about to hug me but I held her back.

She looked at me confused.

I smiled and said sweetly "What did I just say loser? Davis is there, he's your protector."

She looked at me pushed my arms aside and hugged me anyway.

"You're still here, my best friend, and I still need you." I smiled and returned the hug.

"Best friend.." I thought. "Not someone you _love…_maybe love isn't for me."

T.K let go of her and turned around to walk away. "Please don't go T.K…." whispered Kari. But he didn't hear her. Tears were falling off his face. He had to let go of his love, his heart, so he could stay strong for her and for him, so he could live strongly for the next year….

When we got back inside things had settled down. Everyone was falling asleep. I laughed and they all looked at me.

"Why don't you guys head home, you're all falling asleep." They all smiled at me and nodded. They all left one by one with heir digimon partners. First Mimi,, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Tai, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Davis. Kari was behind him when she remembered something. 'T.K. what time is your flight?" I paused,. "Crap…" I thought.

Matt came in and saved the day. "The tickets are at my place, I bought them for him, as a present. I'll call you tomorrow." She nodded and walked out. It was just me and Matt now. "You're gonna deal with that later." I joked. "I know…"

We cleaned up and sat on the couch. "Matt.." I said. He looked at me. "I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too T.K." "If I don't come back…" "You'll be back strongest digidestined." He laughed. I joined the laugh too.

It was Saturday morning. I had managed to get a goodnight's sleep. I started to pack, lightly though. I got a tent, sleeping bag, some food and a coat. "Spare clothes won't be helpful…" I thought. When I was ready I looked at Matt. He nodded at me and I nodded back. The phone rang for the 5th time. I looked at caller I.D. It was Kari. We didn't pick up. I looked at Patamon he looked at me. We smiled at each other. We walked into my room and turned my computer on. Gennai appeared.

"Ahh T.K, I see you've made your decision." I nodded. Matt came in front of the screen. "Matt! How have you been?" "I've been great Gennai. Listen, take care of T.K for me." Gennai laughed. "If anything, he'll be taking care of me! He has an amazing future ahead of him." Matt smiled at me. "I know…" He said. Tears fell down his eyes. I smiled and hugged him. I didn't cry I had to be strong.

"T.K" Gennai said. I looked at him. "Point your D-3 to the screen." I did as he said. He typed something in his laptop and a bright light shown off my D-3. It started floating in the air and became pure light. The D-3 slowly came down and covered my wrist and wrapped around like a gauntlet. It was white with green linings. It had a small screen on it saying D-4.

I was confused. "Congratualtions T.K, you are now the sole holder of the D-4 digivice." I smiled. "Cool…" "Why is it called a D-4?" asked Patamon. Same reason why a D-3 is called a D-3, it has 3 functions, but your digivice has a fourth." "What is it? I asked. Gennai smiled, "You'll see when you come here…" I smiled and took a breath. "It's time." I said. I put my bag on and looked at Matt. I hugged him. "Tell everyone I said I'm sorry." He nodded, "I know." "And remember, don't tell anyone!" He lauged. "I know."

I looked at Patamon. "Patamon I have a feeling this is gonna be our greatest adventure yet!" I said as I held up my D-4. Patamon cheered. "YEP!" he yelled. I put my hand out towards the screen and looked at Matt. "Bye bro…" He nodded. "Bye lil bro…" I smiled and looked at the screen, "Digi-port open!" Light engulfed me and Patamon and the last thing I heard was a phone call….."

_1 week later….._

Kari was having a terrible nightmare. She felt pain beyond relief, like the darkness was calling her. She woke up in a cold sweat. She felt her chest.

"That pain, it felt so deep…the cut was so deep….it felt so real…" She said rubbing her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Part II: 1 year later..

Chapter 1: Kari.

Class was slow. I looked around bored as usual. "Reminds me of algebra back in junior high…" Kari laughed to herself. Its been a whole year since T.K left for New York. But he never responded to e-mail. He never picked up the phone that day either. Every time I ask Matt about it he casually changes the subject. T.K. disappeared off the face of the earth. We all worried for him. Matt knew something, but wouldn't tell anyone. Every time I tell Tai to ask him about it Tai says its probably between the brothers he had no right to intervene.

I hate boys.

Davis and I broke up about a month after T.K had left. To be fair it was my fault. I was always worried about T.K and didn't give him a lot of attention. I loved my best friend as a friend but he would say I had real feelings for him back then. I kept saying no to him in the past, but as time went on, I realized, Davis was right. I always loved T.K. but denied my feelings. I was afraid of losing him as a friend, I mentally blocked it out. I was stupid. Maybe if I said something I always thought. I missed him, I _needed_ him.

Class ended and I walked out. I saw everyone on Campus. Davis had a new girlfriend now, but I didn't mind. We were still friends. Her name was Hinata.

'So Kari." Cody looked at me. "What are we doing for your birthday next week?"

I looked at him and laughed. "I totally forgot about my birthday." I was turning 21, and no I wouldn't take 21 shots on my birthday. I hate alcohol, T.K. would've disapproved.

"A party is always nice." Said Yolie. I smiled at her and said, "Maybe."

"Maybe we should find T.K…" Davis said teasingly. "Shut up!" Said Yolie.

I smiled at both of them. "That would be a nice gift…" I said. After me and Davis broke up, everyone knew of my feelings for T.K. I closed my eyes and felt for his heart in mine. I felt hope, but I had no protector.

Little did Kari know, T.K's decision protected her for an entire year, risking his life everyday for her.

"I'll find you…" Thought Kari.

All my classes ended and I went home. I went on my computer and checked my e-mails. "Still nothing… The phone rang and Tai went to pick it up.

"Oh hey Matt what's up?"

"You want to talk to Kari?"

When I heard my name I walked out, Tai looked at.

"Why?" He asked.

His eyes went wide open.."Realllyyyyyyy….uh huh….uh huh, alright." He looked at me and handed the phone.

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"Hey Kari, how are you?"

"I'm fine, hey listen your birthday is next week right"

"Yea why?"

"Did you plan anything?"

"No, why?"

"Don't, leave the whole day open."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, trust me. I already told the other guys, and Tai why not too. It's a good surprise."

"Does it have anything to do with T.K.?"

He paused.

"Does it?"

"You'll see Kari." And he hung up.

I looked over to Tai, he was on the couch watching T.V.

"So what is Matt planning?"

He turned around and looked at me with his stupid grin he had on. "You'll see…."

"Tell me now Tai."

He looked at me. "Alright under one condition." He got off the couch and came to me.

I asked, "What?"

He put an evil smile on his face and started to tickle me.

I laughed uncontrollably. "Tai….stop….tell…me…..OK THAT'S IT!"

I started to tickle him back and he started to laugh too. We were both rolling on the floor trying to tickle each other. After a few minutes we both stopped out of breath.

"You're a terrible brother." I laughed.

"And you're a great sister." He said smiling and poked my forehead.

Chapter 2:Birthday!

The week passed and I never ended up asking Tai, I decided to wait the week. The day finally came and it was my birthday. It was a Saturday and we were all suppose to meet at Izzy's. I was told to wear comfortable clothing as we would be going out, nothing too fancy.

I was excited; I've been waiting the whole week to know what this surprise was. I couldn't wait. When it was 1, me and Tai, Gatomon and Agumon took his car to Izzy's house. When we got there, I knocked on the door and Yolie opened it up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARI!" She yelled and hugged me.

"Thank you Yolie." I smiled back.

Everyone came up to me and hugged and wished me a happy birthday. I looked around and saw a picnic basket.

"Oh we're going on a picnic…"I thought a little disappointed. We all talked for a little while and Izzy was hard at work on his computer

I looked over to Izzy and asked. "Izzy what are you doing?" "He looked back at me. 'Well I suppose we can tell you the surprise. I've managed to unlock the digi-port, I'm just putting on the final touches…" My eyes opened wide and I yelled in joy.

"Oh my godddddd, thank you guys!" I jumped in joy. Everyone was happy. After about 5 minutes Izzy leaned back on his chair. "Its done." We all looked at each other. Its been 9 years since we went to the digital world, the digimon especially missed their home.

"I wish T.K. was here to experience this…" I thought.

"Matt looked over to me and as if he knew my thoughts, "He'll be back soon, I promise." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"SOOOO, LET'S GET GOING!" Davis yelled. We all smiled.

"Let Kari do the honors." Said Joe.

I smiled and nodded. I walked over to the computer screen and everyone held up their digivices. "Digi-port open!" Light came out of the screen and absorbed all of us.

We entered the digital world in a bright open field. It was amazing, warm, peaceful. We all yelled in happiness. We all ran around the field, we were so happy to be back. We all ran around like kids. We were all sooo happy. Once we settled down we started to set up the picnic.

"This is the best gift ever guys, thank you.."

"Anytime.." Sora came over and hugged me. I returned the hugged. We all sat around talking about old times, but we all knew someone was missing….

'T.K…." I thought.

I looked over to Matt he had the biggest grin on his face while looking at the sky.

"What are you soo happy about?" I asked jokingly.

"I feel him.."He responded happily and quietly.

"Who?..." I asked.

At that moment a giant digimon flew over us and crashed down upon at us. Dust covered everyone and I coughed violently. We were all disoriented and didn't know what was going on.

"KARI!" I heard Tai yell. I couldn't see or respond I was coughing too much.

"HAND OF FATE!" "BLADE OF HOPE!"

Two beams of light came down and destroyed the unknown digimon. The wind from the attack blew the dust away and we all looked up. I saw the angel wings flying away in the distance.

"Gatomon, we have to catch up!" I said. She nodded at me. "Digi-armor ener-"

Tai grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What are you doing Tai?"

"Don't follow that Digimon!"

"But it could be Angemon and T.K"

"Or it could be a random Angemon Kari."

"Oh come on Tai, what are the chances of that?"

Jus then Matt's D-terminal went off.

"Huh, I got an e-mail from T.K."

We all looked at him while he read it out loud."

"Hey Matt, sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch. I've been so busy with class and my job. Plus the fact my roommate always hogs the computer never really helps. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming back tomorrow. I can't wait to see you guys!"

-Lots of Love, T.K

"See Kari, its not T.K, he's in New York. "

I looked to the sky and saw the dot flying away. "_Then what was that?..."_I thought.

Chapter 3: Matt

We all returned from the digital world tired and confused. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, I wanted to prepare for T.K and Patamon's return. I waved off to them and drove home. I got back to my apartment, it was a mess. I sighed, "_time to clean up…"_

I spend the next 3 hours cleaning up and leaving my computer on just in case I was going to be contacted. Gabumon of course helped around, but after we were done, we were exhausted. I looked at the time. It read 3:23 A.M. I went into my room and suddenly my computer turned off. "_What the hell?.."_ I thought. And suddenly Gennai showed up on my screen.

"Hello Matt, Gabumon!"

"Gennai!"

Gennai was pushed out of the way and T.K and Patamon showed up on screen.

"T.K, Patamon!"

"Hey Matt, Gabumon!" They said in unison.

Now all 3 showed up on screen.

'I'm sure you've waited a long time for this Matt." Said Gennai. "T.K's mission isn't exactly finished yet, but I'll send him back to you, he'll explain everything once he's back." I nodded.

"Are you ready?" Gennai asked T.K and Patamon.

"Yep!" They both answered.

Gennai nodded and light showed up from my computer. T.K and Patamon both emerged from my computer and crashed on me.

"OWWW!" We all said in unison. We all got up together and I looked at him. He had grown a lot, his arms were much bigger and muscular, his chest was broader. His legs were huge! Probably from all the walking. I looked into his eyes, mostly covered from his hair, he needed a haircut bad. But I could tell, he had grown into a real man, more experienced, mentally stronger, and much wiser.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and look at me?" He said jokingly. I smiled and hugged him. Tears came to my eyes and I grabbed my little brother.

"Everyday I worried, everyday I thought you were gone, everyday I had to put on a fake smile…but not anymore you're back…"

He held me tightly.."I know Matt, I'm sorry I worried you. I wish I could contact you, but if I did, one of my enemies could track me…but I'm back so give me all your burdens, give me all your pains, I'll shoulder them for you, you're my brother after all…"

I cried, he had grown so much….

The next morning I woke up by a phone call. I picked it up and it was Tai.

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"Oh hey Tai, how are you?"

"I'm fine, tired from yesterday. But I'll get straight to the point. Kari was asking about her boyfriend…" He said jokingly.

I could hear Kari on the other side yelling Tai's name and hit him.

I laughed, a real laugh.

"Once things settled down on the other side I finally responded.

"He's back I picked him up at 5 A.M., he's asleep in his room right now."

"Kari what are you doing?" I heard Tai yell.

After another wrestling match it was Kari who talked this time.

"Matt, is it okay if I come over?"

'Of course Kari, he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks!" And the phone line was cut off.

I laughed. I walked into T.K's room he was dead asleep with his arms all stretched out and Patamon on top of his chest. "Its gonna take him forever to wake up…"

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door, it was Tai, Kari., Gatomon and Agumon in a giant hoody. I let them in and I could see Kari being polite, but wanting to see T.K. badly. I smiled.

"He's inside sleeping, go ahead, I think he would want you be the first thing he sees waking up."

She smiled ear to ear and walked inside quietly.

* * *

><p>I looked at T.K, he looked so peaceful. I sat down on the bed next to him careful not to wake him up. I just looked at him, observing his every detail of his face. He had grown so much.<p>

_I wanted to kiss him…_

I looked down his next and the top part of his chest that was exposed. I saw a mark on it, it looked like a scar. I was surprised and I moved my hand towards his chest, about to take off the blanket when my finger slightly touched his skin and he suddenly woke up and got on top of me like he was ready to attack.

_We looked at each other's eyes…_

We just looked at each other there for a minute until reality hit T.K's eyes.

"Oh my God Kari, I'm sorry." He quickly put the blanket over his body. "I'm only in my boxers" He grinned. I smiled.

"I don't mind.." I said while my face blushed.

He looked at me surprised. I looked at him and walked up to him. I took the blanket around him and tried to take it off. He didn't let go. We looked at each other.

"Its not gonna happen Kari…"

"What isn't?" I asked looking at his eyes.

"I'm not gonna take off the blanket."

"Why not, are you hiding something?"

"No….its just…its really…cold. Yea, its cold, let me put on some clothes and I'll meet you outside."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to" he said pushing me out lightly. "I'll be out in a sec."

He closed the door behind me and I looked at Matt and Tai.

"What happen?" Asked Tai.

I sat down with them.

"I was looking at T.K. and I noticed this mark that looked like a small scar on his chest. When I touched his skin very slightly he suddenly woke up with like, cat reflexes. He pounced on top of me, I thought he was gonna kill me…" I said laughing a little. "He then quickly covered up his body and said he wanted to put some clothes on."

Matt looked towards T.K's room with a worried expression.

"Matt?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh sorry, I was just dazing out."

At that moment T.K's door opened and he looked at us.

"Its good to see you guys again." He said smiling.

Tai walked up to T.K. and gave him a hug. "Its good to see you too, how was New York?"

"Amazing, I learned a lot, it really cleared my head up. I have a clearer mind set as to what I wanna do with my life."

"That's real good T.K. I'm glad your experience helped you out a lot." Responded Tai. T.K. smiled and looked at me.

He walked over to me and I got up. "Aside from the awkwardness in my room…" he said. "Its good to see you again.." As he said he grabbed me and hugged me. He held me tightly around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. "Its good to see you too."

Matt and Tai left the apartment and it was still me and T.K. We didn't let go of each other.

"I hope giving my heart was good enough.."

"It was the only thing that kept me going…"

"Did Davis protect you whenever you needed it?.."

I tightened my clutch around him.

'We broke up a month after you left…."

T.K let go of me and looked at me holding my shoulders. "Why?"

I looked into his eyes I wanted to tell him right then and there.

"Because my best friend in the whole world left and I missed him terribly…" I clung on to him again.

"_why did I say best friend?..."_

He hugged me back tighter. "I'm back now Kari…"

We just stood in that position for the longest time not letting each other go.

"T.K…"

"Hmm?"

"What was that mark on your chest?.."

He let go of me and started to walk towards the balcony.

"I'll tell you one day… I promise."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Why spoil a perfectly good moment?" He smiled.

I cracked a small smile.

We walked out to the balcony just talking about meaningless things.

"So how was Tokyo without me?" He joked.

"Quiet and peaceful!" I laughed.

"Oh really, then I guess I should go back." He started to walk away but before he could move I held his arm.

'Don't…"

"Never again.."

He looked at me and held my hands tight. I returned the tight squeeze.

"Kari…"

"Yes?"

He put his head near my forehead and kissed it.

I was surprised.

"I love you with all my heart. I would die for you any day…"

I stood there in shock. It wasn't like T.K, he was so calm, so strong. He changed so much, he wasn't nervous and continued to smile at me.

"I…"

And behind us we heard the door opened and this time Tai and Matt were accompanied by all of our friends. T.K. let go of my hand and mouthed 'Talk later" I nodded.

'Hey guys!" He said to everyone. Everyone surrounded around him and gave him hugs. T.K. laughed and smiled. We all missed him.

_more action in next chapter i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Part III The Protector of Worlds

Chapter 1:T.K's story

"So…"

Matt looked at me and I looked at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened in the digi-world anytime soon?" I looked at him, playing with the meatballs on my plate.

"It's a long story Matt…"

'We've got time lil bro.."

I looked at him and smiled. Alright but I'll give you the important parts. Essentially...Piedmon, and Myotismon were controlled by Devimon. The reason why he controlled them was pretty obvious Devimon was the reincarnation of the devil more powerful than a psycho clown and a ridiculous vampire. Devimon had powered himself up to a mega level without digivolving. I was actually in the middle of fighting them off with MagnaAngemon…..

FLASHBACK

We were surrounded. Me and MagnaAngemon were faced back to back..I looked at Myotismon and MagnaAngemon was facing Piedmon. There were Vilemon all around us.

"Give up!" Yelled Myotismon. "You have no chance, you cannot win, there are only the two of you. If you give up we won't destroy you, we'll take control of your minds though…"

"Oh like that sounds any better!" I yelled.

"Well child of hope, you better do something because my Vilemon are dying of hunger." Replied Piedmon.

"MagnaAngemon…" I whispered. "I'm going to distract them, try to open your Gate of Destiny.."

"Alright…"

I jumped up to the air and started to form light into my right hand. I cupped my hands together pointing out towards the evil digimon. "HOPE'S BEAM!" A concentrated light formed in my cupped hands and shot down towards the digimon. They all scattered while MagnaAngemon began to make the gate.

"NO YOU DON'T" Yelled Piedmon.

I came in front of Piedmon and slashed him with my Hope's Blade.

He fell back holding his chest.

'GRIZZLY WING!" I turned around and got hit on my chest directly. It tore off my shirt and revealed a giant scar diagonally across my chest I had gotten in the first week coming to the digital world.

"Oh my looks like that's healed nicely…" Said Piedmon.

"Don't worry I'll give you guys an even better one!"

My D-4 was vibrating violently.

"Crap..i better hurry this up…" I thought.

MagnaAngemon at this time had set the gate and it was absorbing all of the Vilemon.

"I'm not going back there!" Yelled Piedmon. He turned around to run away but MagnaAngemon was already behind him. Piedmon looked at him in fear.

MagnaAngemon raised his arm and slashed Piedmon and he flew into the gate.

Myotismon looked at us in fear.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME!"

He shot another grizzly wing at us.

I countered by slashing all the bats that came through us. MagnaAngemon flew past the attack and headlocked Myotismon.

"This is the end for you Myotismon…" MagnaAngemon picked him up and threw him into the gate.

We looked at each other and he reverted back to Patamon.

"2 down one to go…." I said.

END FLASHBACK

"What happened with Devimon?" Matt asked.

"We're still on the lookout for him, the digi-port's been reopened so we can go back and forth now. Thanks to Izzy. If it wasn't for him, I would have stayed longer."

"Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Well something must have wavered the digi-port and weakened it. Izzy unknowingly helped me out." I smiled.

Matt looked at me and smiled. "T.K. you're officially a badass."

"I know…" I laughed.

"This is kind of unrelated T.K., but what about college and everything? You're gonna have to start over again."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Gennai hacked into the school's server's I have 4.0 gpa and credits from New York."

He gave me a funny look. "I'm starting to think you liked the digi-world adventure more than your calm college life." He smiled.

'Who wouldn't?" We both laughed.

Both brothers enjoying each other's company and brotherly love filled the air. But there was one secret T.K refused to tell his brother. The scar on T.K's chest, it showed the pain and ordeal he had went through to protect one of his loved ones. That and T.K's greatest secret….

Chapter 2: Starting life Again

I woke up happy from yesterday's events. T.K told me he loved me, but I never got to respond. I was going to tell him today.

I decided to dress beautifully today, just for him. I was so head over heels. I looked through my closet not finding anything good enough. It was a warm spring day so my clothes had to match the occasion. I kept looking through until I found the perfect clothes.

I wore a pink dress with white flower decorations over it. I wore white pearl earrings and left my hair down. I wore flats that had small heels on them. I took my signature digital camera with me and put it in my bag, I didn't wanna forget this day..

I was about to open the door to leave when there was a knock. I opened the door and there _he_ was.

T.K looked at Kari and just stared. "She's so beautiful." He thought.

I looked at T.K, drowning into his ocean blue eyes. He put his hand out and I accepted. I closed the door behind me and we walked into the warm spring day. I wrapped my arms around his one arm.

_I was in love with him…._

As we started to walk towards college, T.K suddenly took me towards the park.

"T.K this is the wrong way, college is the other way silly…" I smiled.

"I know, I wanna be with you today…."

I smiled, not wanting to argue.

_"Me too T.K"_ I thought. I held onto his arms even tighter.

I noticed something about T.K, he was much bigger, more muscular. I never noticed because I always drowned in his eyes.

_"I could die in his eyes…"_

"Someone's been hitting the gym" I joked. He laughed.

Do you know why I wanted to get stronger Kari?"

"To get more girls?" I joked.

We were at the pond by now and he looked at me.

"To be able to protect you better Kari.."

He looked at me innocently with his eyes. He was making my heart melt…he was so confident now, so much more romantic.

"T.K…" I said just holding onto him.

He turned me towards him and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kari Kamiya…"

My heart kept melting, my knees were weak, I was like a little school girl now.

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything even if I tried.

T.K smiled as if he understood.

"You don't have to say anything Kari, I know…" He said.

I wanted to say something but I was so nervous for some reason. Like he would reject me even though I knew he wouldn't.

We sat down next to a tree. He leaned against a tree and I sat in his lap being held like a baby. I smiled to myself.

"This day is perfect…" I said.

"You're perfect…" He responded.

_I wanted to kiss him…_

I was playing with his arms and I noticed this weird gauntlet thing around his wrist. There was a screen on it that read D-4.

"T.K?"

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"What is this?" I said touching the "D-4"

"Oh. It's a watch I got from New York."

I looked at him oddly, something was off.

"Why does it say D-4?"

"It stands for the 4 things in a date. Time, Month, Year, and Day."

_I didn't believe him_

I looked at him glaringly. He smiled back at me. He knew I didn't believe him. He was hiding something.

"What is it T.K What is this D-4? Is it a new Digi-Vice?"

At that moment the D-3 in my bag started to react. I took it out and it was showing light.

"What's going on?" I said surprisingly.

At this time we were both standing up. Out of his pocket he took out his D-3. Something was off about it.

'I don't know…" T.K said worryingly.

His pocket vibrated and he took out his D-Terminal. He read a message in his head.

He looked at me. "Kari, get to the others and stay safe.." He kissed my forehead. "I love you.." He said as he ran off.

"T.K…what's going on?...

Chapter 3: Devimon

"This is bad.." I thought. I looked at my fake D-3 I asked Gennai to make for such occasions. I put it away in my pocket and looked at my D-4. "Transport Patamon!" A light emerged and Patamon flew next to me.

"He's causing havoc…" Patamon said.

"I know.. I don't know why he's making his move now…"

"Did you contact Gennai?"

"No, he contacted me. Devimon is destroying the digital world."

We looked at each other and ran to the nearest library.

We ran to the computer and Gennai appeared.

"How did this happen?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know, he suddenly started attacking randomly. The good news is he's alone, so it'll be a 2 on 1 fight."

We shook our head.

"Digi-Port open!"'

* * *

><p>I saw T.K ran off and I contacted the others. The same thing was happening to them. We met up at college. The younger digidestined looked at me,"Where's T.K?" Asked Cody. I quickly told them what happen.<p>

'Something is off.." Said Ken. "T.K. knows something and isn't telling us."

'What happen in New York.." Davis said aloud.

We all looked at each other. "Let's go to the digital world." Said Yolie. We all nodded and ran to the computer labs, luckily it was empty.

"Digi-port open!" Yelled Yolie and we were gone.

* * *

><p>Devimon was attacking Primary Village. He looked over to us.<p>

"I was wondering when you would get here!" He yelled.

'Don't worry Devimon, we'll put you to rest!" My D-4 started glowing. Patamon Digivolve to….Angemon…Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon.

"Prepare to die Digidestined of Hope!"

* * *

><p>We landed on File Island and we could hear eruptions coming from the North. We all looked each other.<p>

"Time to digivolve guys!"

Veemon Digivolve to Exveemon!

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!

Armadilomon digivolve to Ankylomon!

Gatmon digivolve to Angewoman!

As we started to move towards where the eruptions were coming from a bunch of Flymon, Vilemon and Tyranomon surrounded us.

'What's going on….." I thought.

* * *

><p>Me and MagnaAngemon managed to buy time for the baby digimon to evactuate from Primary village, now we could fight to our full potential.<p>

"HOPE'S BLADE!"

"EXCALIBUR!"

Both are attacks collided into Devimon's chest as he flew back.

"Face it Devimon, we're too powerful for you now…" Said MagnaAngemon.

He got up, "That's what you think…"

* * *

><p>"Where are all of these Digimon coming from?" Yelled Yolie.<p>

We kept knocking down all the digimon, they knew they couldn't win. Why did they keep coming? Then it hit me..

"Guys!" I yelled

* * *

><p>"EVIL WING!"<p>

Both MangaAngemon and I moved out of the way.

"Gate of Destiny…"

MagnaAngemon quickly made one behind Devimon as I slashed him into the gate.

Devimin smiled as he started to fly into the gate.

"This is just the beginning….."

* * *

><p>"IT'S A TRAP, THEY'RE DISTRCTING US!" When I yelled that all the evil digimon realized I knew the plan and decided to run away as not to get digitized.<p>

We all looked at each other and we noticed the eruptions had stopped. We went towards where we thought they were and ended up at a destroyed Primary Village.

We landed in the center and just were horrified with the site. There were small fires everywhere, destroyed giant blocks, burnt out trees, it was like a child's nightmare. Then we saw a bunch of baby digimon come run over to us, oddly they were happy.

Davis walked over to one of them and asked, "What happened here guys?"

The Punimon responded, "A dark Digimon attacked, but an Angel saved us! None of our friends were hurt!" They all laughed happily.

We looked around us and Primary Village was slowly healing itself.

We all looked in awe, "How is this possible?" We all thought.

* * *

><p>Once the Gate closed I sensed the others coming.<p>

MagnaAngemon reverted back to Patamon.

"We have to leave." Patamon said.

I nooded but I looked at the state of the village. Once we reached the edge of the village I put my hands on the floor. My D-4 started to react. I looked at the village and it had started to repair itself. I smiled, but I was getting immensely weaker. I finally stopped when I thought most of the village was repaired. I fell back and just lay there for my strength to return.

"What did Devimon mean?..." I thought.

* * *

><p>Eventually the repairing stopped, most of the village was back to normal and all the baby digimon cheered in victory.<p>

I had the strongest feeling that T.K and Patamon were here. My D-Terminal went off and I opened it up.

Hey Kari,

Sorry I ran off earlier, my cousin is in the hospital. My watch also has email!'

-T.K.

I looked at the message, "if he's there…then who was here?"...I thought

* * *

><p>I closed my D-Terminal, lying to Kari once again.<p>

"Maybe you should tell her T.K" Patamon said to me.

"You know very well I can't Patamon, she would never forgive me."

"But she's your best friend, and you know she loves you!"

"I know Patamon, but if I do, then I can't protect her."

"T.K…"

"You know what I chose Patamon…"

"But there has to be another way!"

"We both know there isn't…" I looked at Patamon.

"Our days are numbering…" Said Patamon.

"Mine, not yours…" I smiled.

He shed a tear… "Oh T.K…" He flew into my arms.

"Her life over mine any day…" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: T.K's Mystery

The next few days were very odd. We would be in class and T.K would look at that watch of his and usually walk out of class. He would disappear for a few hours and have some kind of excuse, all good excuses if I may add. Sometimes it was a surprise party for a friend we didn't know, or going across town to see his aunt, or blah blah blah blah. He didn't even come to the digital world with us anymore, something always came up. He was more obsessed with that watch than his old hat! I didn't think it was possible. I had to see that watch…or D-4 as it said.

"It's not a digivice." I thought….

"He already has his D-3, you can't have two…as far as I know…"

T.K looked at me looking at him and he smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"I wanna see your watch."

He looked at it and looked at me.

"I would but it's annoying to take off, and I'm way too lazy to do it." He said jokingly.

"Oh come on….for me?" I gave him puppy eyes. He's never refused my puppy eyes.

"KAMIYA, STOP TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND PAY ATTENTION!"

I jumped in my position and looked in front of the class. The professor looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Sorry…"

I went back to paying attention…."You got lucky this time T.K.."

I tried again after class while we were at the park. I was laying in his lap, I still didn't tell him I loved him, but he never wanted me to. It's like he knew, but he didn't care if I said it. I wasn't even sure what we were now. _Friends with benefits?_ Not even that, he hasn't even kissed me yet. I looked at him and he was looking out.

"T.K?"

He looked down and smiled, "Hmm?.."

"You love me right?"

"Of course!"

"You would do anything for me right?"

"In a heartbeat." He said in a serious manner. I blushed a little.

"Then let me see your watch…" I said smiling.

"Oh, so is that it?" He smiled.

"Yep…."

"Well then…." An evil smile took over his face. He put his arms to my side and started to tickle me. I burst out into laughter. "Stopppp….I hate it when people tickle me….." He slowly came on top of me ticking all of my sensitive spots. "I'm going…to…kill….you…" I tried to say.

"Oh really how?" He laughed.

"Like this!" I started to tickle him in his armpits and he started to break out laughing. I managed to get on top of him this time and I started to tickle him back.

"You're all mine!" I said in a psychotic manner.

"I know…" He said in a serious and laughing tone.

I stopped tickling and looked at him.

He looked at me.

_I want to kiss him…_

But suddenly he used this time to his advantage and got on top of me. I looked at him, and he was leaning in close, and I closed my eyes.

_Is this it?..._

Then I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead. I opened my eyes. I was a little disappointed. He looked at my eyes, and as if he knew what I was thinking he said this….

"Not yet…"

"Why not?"

"Its not the time yet." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile, he was so romantic.

Something started vibrating and he looked at his watch.

I had totally forgot about the watch.

"You made me forget…" I said.

He smiled at me. "Maybe…"

He got off of me and started to go through his watch.

"So who emailed you this time?" I said in a disappointed manner.

"A friend…." He said.

"Who?"

"Ahh you don't know him, from New York.

I looked at him, he didn't look at me. He was lying.

"Why are you lying?"

He looked at me.

"Why would I lie?" He smiled.

"Because you're hiding something."

He looked at me and then smiled right away.

"You're cute when you're angry." He smiled.

It wasn't going to work.

"Have you been to the digital world?"

He looked at me in a funny manner.

"As a matter of fact I haven't it hasn't crossed my mind."

"But you know the digital world has been having weird attacks."

"Yea, Davis told me about it."

"And you haven't helped at all."

He looked at me, for a second I saw hurt in his eyes, but he closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, life has been really busy lately."

"But nothing is as important as the Digital World."

"I know Kari…but life comes up…you know how it is."

"Then let's go, together, right now."

He looked at me, "I wish I could Kari but…."

I didn't let him finish.

"If you love me, then follow me or else don't even thinking about even looking at me again." I said in an angry tone.

He looked at me and back at his D-4, thinking.

"Fine, I'll go alone…" and I started to walk away.

Not even a second later he grabbed my hand.

"You didn't even let me answer…" He smiled.

He held my hand and we started walking towards the school lab.

When we finally reached the lab we turned on one of the computers and set the digi-port. When it was ready I looked at him.

'What?" He asked.

"Aren't you gonna say the magic words?" I smiled.

He laughed. "Ladies first."

"No, its been a long time since you've been there, you should be the one who does it." I smiled.

If his watch is a digivice then he can only open it with that Digivice.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

He took out his D-3 and looked at it.

"Oh man, my battery's dead, looks like I can't go."

"T.K. both you and I know D-3's don't have batteries."

He smiled. "And I thought that would work."

"Are you hiding something T.K?"

"Yes…I am…" He said looking down. I got worried.

"What?..." I said worried.

He clutched his chest and held his head.

"What's wrong T.K?" I said holding him.

"I'm…"

'You're what?..."

"I'm…I'm…I'M A ZOMBIEEEEEE!" He said as he started to grab me. "I need brainssssssss…" He said cross eyed with his tongue out.

"Ewwwwwww." I said pushing him away. "You're 21 and you act like a child." I said.

"Always a kid at heart." He said smiling.

"But seriously T.K, let's go." At that moment my phone started to ring. I groaned.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Hey Kari, its me Matt, is T.K with you? He's not picking up his phone."

"Yea, he is hold on." I gave the phone to T.K.

"Hello?" T.K said confused.

"Oh hey what's up?...you did?...It's in my bag I must've not noticed…..oh ok….oh really?...alright I'll be right there." He hung up and handed me the phone.

"What happened?"

"Matt needs help with something, I guess our date will have to wait." He smiled.

I groaned. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, I always smiled when he kissed me, even when I was angry at him.

_I'm hopeless. _

"Getting closer to the lips I see." I joked.

"Would you believe if I said I was nervous to kiss them?" He laughed.

"Not for a second." I smiled.

We both had started to laugh. But after a second he grabbed my face and started to get closer to my lips.

_He's gonna do it….._

And suddenly he went past my lips to my cheek again.

"Ughhh you're such a jerk T.K!" I said pushing him.

He smiled and gave me puppy eyes.

My heart melted.

"One day those eyes aren't going to work." I said going back into his arms.

"One day…not today…" He laughed.

I smiled. "Loser…"

Part IV:T.K and the Digital World

Chapter 1: The Past…_1 year ago_

I went to bed, thanking God I sent an email to Matt so he could get me out of the situation with Kari.

I closed my eyes and slept….

* * *

><p>As the real world left me, I entered the Digital World, landing on top of Gennai.<p>

"Sorry Gennai…" I said getting up.

"It's alright." He said dusting off his clothes.

"Let's get straight to business." Patamon Said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well….as you know years ago you gave up your crests so the Digital World would be safe. And then about 8 years ago Oikawa gave up his life to help protect the digital world."

"_And you think it would be enough…" _I thought.

"But as the destiny stones arose again just this past month, something happened. The Destiny Stones helped restore balance to the digital world. But…."

"But what?" asked Patamon

"Well as I said, something revived your old enemies."

"The destiny stones?"

"Well as of now it seems that way, but I don't believe the destiny stones would actually revive those old fools."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well for one thing, you have to wipe out the 3 digimon that are causing havoc and…."

"And?..."

"Get the power of all the old crests into that D-4."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>I woke up, the sun was rising. I looked over to my clock it read 7:32 A.M. I smiled at the dream I had…"almost forgot about that time…" I smiled.<p>

I got out of bed and stretched. I looked at my D-4 and scrolled through it. The signs of different crests came up….Courage, Reliability, Sincerity, Kindness, Love, Knowledge, Friendship and Hope.

"No light…not yet…"

I sat back down on my bed.. I was still too tired. I thought back to where I left off in my dream….

* * *

><p>'The power of all the crests?"<p>

"Yep."

"But why?"

"Well, for one thing you're gonna need it, the D-4 has different powers that resonate with each crests.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you'll have to see yourself." He smiled.

"Where do I find all the crests then?"

"Same places as last time."

So that's why it'll take over a year…" I said.

"Well yea but there is more than just gathering the crests together"

"Then what else is there?"

"You have to learn of your fate as well. You have to know what you must sacrifice."

* * *

><p>My phone started to ring. I looked at it, Kari was calling.<p>

"This early?" I thought.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good Morning T.K!"

"Morning Kari, why are you up so early?" I yawned.

"Well I needed to ask you something."

"This early?"

"Yep." She laughed.

_I loved her laugh.._

"What'd you need to ask?"

"Are you busy today?"

"uhhhhhh…lemme think…"

I scratched my head, I had no classes…no errands to run..I was totally free.

"No, I'm free Kari."

"Good because we're going to the Digital World."

"_Crap…fell straight for it."_ I thought. "uhh alright, when do you wanna meet?"

"Probably around 11 at the college's computer lab."

"Alright, and Kari, why'd you call so early?"

"Because even if you didn't have plans now you can't make an excuse to leave." She laughed and hung up.

Suddenly my door opened and Matt walked in.

"Hey T.K. why are you….."

He just started at me.

"What?"

He didn't say anything and I realized why. I was only in my boxers, he saw my scar.

"T.K, what happen?" He looked at me seriously.

"Well I guess I couldn't hide it forever.." I laughed.

He looked at me hard. "What happen?"

"Well…."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I've been in the digital world.<p>

In my arsenal I had the crest of Courage, Reliability and my default Hope.

Gennai was right when it came to the crests having different powers. Courage increased my strength, Reliability could transport Patamon to me, and Hope allowed me to bend my inner hope into any kind of weapon. Not to mention making Patamon digivolve to his Ultimate. I still had a hard time controlling the new powers, but I was learning.

Gennai was looking something up on his computer,

"Oh no…"

I looked up to him, "What?"

"It seems Devimon and his buddies are trying to attack the digidestined in your world."

"What, how is that possible?

"Well they're at the upside down pyramid where The Crest of Love is. That's where you defeated Etemon and where Tai was transported to the real world. They're probably trying to use the same connection…"

"Who are they attacking?" I said getting up.

"It doesn't matter, you're too weak to face them."

I got angry fast. ' "I DON'T CARE WHO ARE THEY HURTING?"

Gennai looked at me…"Kari…"

Nothing more was needed to be said.

"Let's go Patamon…" I said while walking out of Gennai's home.

"YOU'LL DIE IF YOU GO T.K!"

I turned around. "Kari is worth more to me than my own life, if I die knowing she's safe, then I'll be happy."

"And what about the world?"

"As far as I know Gennai…." I said walking away.

"She is my world…"

I walked out and I looked at Patamon.

"Ready buddy?"

"I was born ready!" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Digi-Armor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon!"

I hopped on Patamon and we flew away.

It took us about an hour to reach the pyramid; we landed in front of it and Patamon de-digivolved.

"I suggest we take pre-caution…" I said. Patamon nodded.

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon…Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon."

We both walked and followed the twisting and turning hallway. And then we reached a fork in the road.

"We should split up.." I said.

MagnaAngemon looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine." We both looked at each other and split up.

I took the door onto the right and it kept leading down below the ground surface until I reached a room. I peeked what was going on inside.

"Devimon how long is this going to take? Its sooo boring…" Said Piedmon

"Patience fool, it takes time to reach the real world."

"Do not call me a fool you Champion level idiot."

Devimon looked at Piedmon.

"Say that again.."

Piedmon backed up in fear.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry master."

"That's better." Devimon smiled.

"I want to be the one who kills the child of light." Said Myotismon.

"But of course, revenge is sweet."

That jerked me the wrong way.

"Well its ready Myotismon, infect her dreams…"

"With pleasure" as Myotismon put his hand up. Black fog came from his hand and started to surround Kari through a portal.

I couldn't wait.

"'HOPE'S BLADE!"

"TRUMP SWORD!"

His sword flew into the direction of my attack and blocked it.

'You didn't think we didn't know you were here, did you T.K?" Smiled Devimon.

"HOPE'S BLADE!"

"TRUMP SWORD!"

The same thing happened.

"If it didn't work the first time, it won't work the second." Laughed Piedmon.

"Third time's a charm!" The crest of courage showed up on my D-4.

"'HOPE'S BLADE!"

"TRUMP SWORD!"

This time my attack destroyed his swords and attacked Myotismon who was knocked back against the wall. "Do not intefere with my revenge…"

"GRIZZLY WING!" I dodged the attack and turned around at the same time. "HOPE'S BEAM!" I shot a ray of light towards Devimon who flung the attack with his bare hand.

"Weak.." He smiled.

"Piedmon, take care of him while I deal with the child of light.." Said Myotismon who put his hand back up.

"CRIMSON LIGHTING!" Yelled Myotimon as his attack was about to go through the portal I jumped in the way and absorbed the entire attack. I fell to the floor. "You won't…touch her..while I'm here…"

Devimon grabbed me with elongated arms and held me by my arms. He ripped off my shirt exposing my bare chest.

"How sweet protecting your girlfriend I see." Laughed Devimon. I looked at him in misery.

"You know…" Devimon said. "A real man has battle scars showing how much of a man he really is, isn't that right, Piedmon, Myotismon?" They both smiled, "Yes Master."

"So why don't we give him his first batch of scars?" They all smiled, I glared at all of them, I tried to say something but Devimin covered my mouth.

"Don't ruin the moment child…"

"CRIMSON LIGHTING!" Myotismon attacked my chest leaving a heavy mark across my chest.

"Piedmon, why don't you try to attack exactly where I attacked him, make it a game out of it. First one to reach his heart wins!"

I glared in panic and fear.

"Ooooh that sounds fun, TRUMP SWORD!" His swords slashed across my chest, blood has started to flow out. "CRIMSON LIGHITNG, TRUMP SWORD, CRIMSON LIGHTING, TRUMP SWORD!" The attacks became continuous, I was losing consciousness, after 2 or 3 more attacks Devimon let me go. My ribs were exposed.

"Any last words child?"

I looked up and smiled…

"Transport…MagnaAngemon" They all looked at me in fear.

My D-4 started to shine bright light and MagnaAngemon appeared.

'T.K!"

He looked at them all in anger.

'YOU WILL PAY, GATE OF DESTIN-"

It didn't matter Devimon transported him and his minions away before MagnaAngemon could do anything.

"T.K! Hold on…Magna Antidote!" A comforting light surrounded me, but it wasn't enough..I was still dying."

"Why T.K. why…."

I opened my eyes a little looking at Kari. She was awake in her bed rubbing her chest.

I smiled…_she was safe.._

"Because…I love her…"

At that moment the room went pink and the crest of love entered my D-4. The pink light surrounded me, and started to heal my wound. But in turn it left a giant scar on my chest, a reminder of the love I had for Kari.

* * *

><p>Matt looked at me in awe.<p>

I smiled and laughed. "I'm alive aren't I?"

He kept looking at me and after a minute smiled.

"Man if Kari knew what you did for her back then, she would've left Davis in a heartbeat." He laughed.

I smiled back.

"So the crest of love heals you?"

"Well yea…but Gennai analyzed it more. The problem is, it was a one time thing only…so yea its kinda useless now.." I laughed.

"What about the other crests, like mine?"

"Well…"

Suddenly the house phone rang. Matt groaned, "Hold on.."

Matt got off my bed and walked out of my room and I looked at the clock.

It read 9:12 A.M.

"That story was that long?" I thought.

Matt came back, "I gotta go, some astronaut training stuff I gotta do…"

"Its alright, I have to start getting ready anyway."

He nodded and left my room again. I went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. When I got out I looked in the mirror and just observed my scar closely.

"Looks like I can't go to the beach anymore…" I sighed.

I got out of the bathroom and put some jeans and a T-Shirt on, it was really warm out based on the weather channel.

I ate some cereal real quick with Patamon and we both left. He sat comfortably on my head .

"You know T.K. I could just be in bed and you can transport me when you get there."

"And take public transportation on my own? Not a chance.." We both laughed.

When we finally reached Tokyo U. I saw Davis, Cody, Ken, Kari and Yolie with their Digimon partners waiting.

"Its about time T.L" Said Davis.

"Yea, we've been waiting foreverrrrrr." Said Yolie.

"Well I was told to be here at 11, and its 11 on the dot, so you guys were just really early." I smiled.

"Well either wayyyy, let's go!" yelled Davis.

"Digi-port open!" Davis yelled, jumping the gun.

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Yolie.

Cody and Ken soon followed.

Kari looked at me,, "Well aren't you gonna go?" I asked.

"Right after you…" She said.

"_Not this again…" _I thought. And then an idea lit up in my head.

"Alright." I smiled. I walked over to her and she got off her seat. We both stood side by side to each other, I looked over to her and her D-3 was in her hand.

I looked into her eyes and got closer and closer to her lips, pretending I was gonna kiss her. She pushed me away. "That's not gonna work T.K…" She laughed.

"Didn't have to." I smiled. I held up my hand and showed her D-3 in my hand.

"Digi-port open!' I said quickly and tossed her D-3 back to her and let her and Gatomon get absorbed into the computer.

"I can't believe that worked…" Patamon said.

"You're telling me?" I smiled. I held my arm and was absorbed into the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: The Protector

"_I hate myself.."_

"I can't believe I got fooled by him, again…" I thought dusting my clothes off. A light emerged from the television and T.K emerged from it, landing on his feet without crashing into anything.

"What took you so long?" asked Davis.

"I was tying my shoe laces." Smiled T.K.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" asked T.K.

"We're here to investigate the attacks that have been going on." Responded Cody.

"We're heading to Primary Village first." Said Ken

T.K and Patamon looked at each other. They gave each other a worried look.

"Sounds good." Said T.K. "But maybe we should split up, so we cover more ground."

Before I could respond Cody cut me off. "I think that's a good idea, maybe we could split into group of 2 with our DNA digimon partners."

"I was thinking we split up by ourselves, so that way we could cover a lot more ground. There aren't any super dangerous enemies out there anymore anyway, we could handle it ourselves."

"When did you become a solo fighter?" Smirked Yolie.

"Nothing comes good out of us splitting up too much. How about a group of 3, 1 group that's flying, and the other group searches by land." Said Ken.

"I can agree with that." Said T.K.

"Ditto on that." Said Davis.

"Me too, I guess." Cody said

"Sounds good." Smiled Yolie.

I looked at T.K, I knew he was planning something.

"I guess I'll stay close to him just in case…" I thought.

The group was split to Me, Yolie and T.K as the air group obviously. Cody, Ken, and Davis were on land.

We all made our digimon digivolve to their armor forms except for T.K, he just looked at us.

"It's been a while since I last did this I kinda forgot." He laughed. We all just looked at him and split up from him. I flew up slowly watching T.K, as I could see he took out his D-3 and light surrounded him and Patamon. Then out of the light flew Pegasusmon and T.K on top of him.

He smiled at us and I smiled back.

We flew around for a few hours and found no real evidence. When we landed and met up with the others, all the digimon reverted to their original forms.

"All the information we got…" Said Davis.

"Was that an Angemon keeps saving them. Along with his friend, who looks nothing like a digimon."

We all looked at T.K and he smiled and looked at Patamon. "Well buddy it looks like someone is trying to upfront us, we're gonna have to try harder."

"You're right T.K!"

I looked at them, "it doesn't makes sense for T.K and Patamon to be the ones who kept saving them. He was in New York for the past year…And plus the digiport only opened up a little before T.K came back….that's right…It did open up right before he came back…coincidence? I don't think so…"

"T.K?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Smiled T.K

"Have you been coming to the digi-world for the past year?"

"What's that absu-" He was cut off by the shaking of the Earth.

"What going on?" Exclaimed Yolie.

"I don't know..let's get off the ground though." Said Ken.

Ken, Yolie, and I made our Digimon digivolve Stongmon, Aquilamon, and Nefertimon to carry the most people. Everyone got on except for T.K.

"Oh right…" he said. As we was taking his D-3 out the ground under him collapsed and he fell through.

"T.K!" We all yelled. Patamon went to fly down and try to catch him.

"MAKE HIM DIGIVOLVE!" I yelled.

"He can't…." Said Cody.

"Why not?" I asked.

He pointed down towards the floor, and his D-3 was lying there."

"No…" I said.

I tried to tell Neferetimon to fly down but she wouldn't.

"Kari if we go down we endanger ourselves and Cody. T.K will be fine, we'll find him, I promise."

I bit my lip, tears were going down my eyes and we flew away.

* * *

><p>I was falling down the hole and I saw Patamon flying down towards me. I put my arm out and my D-4 started to light up.<p>

"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!"

Angemon came swooshing down destroying the rocks that were coming down and grabbed me. He flew back up carrying me along the way. I would destroy the rocks that were coming down. After about 5 minutes we managed to reach the top again, and everyone was gone. The land itself was completely cracked, there were numerous pits.

"Angemon find somewhere stable, I should heal the land…"

Angemon nodded and we found stable land.

My D-4 showed the crest of Sincerity, as I put my hands on the ground someone spoke behind us.

"I would save my energy if I was you…"

I turned around and gasped.

* * *

><p>The land below us kept falling and we flew further and further away. Eventually we had to fly off the main land and we saw a small island. We landed there and rested.<p>

_What happened to him?..._

Gatomon looked at me and tried to make me feel better.

"Don't worry Kari, we'll find him. I promised you." She gave a small smile.

I couldn't smile, not without T.K.

"Hey guys!" Said Cody.

We all looked at him and he pointed to a television.

"I suggest we leave, we'll make our way around another entrance that isn't destroyed." We all nodded.

We put our digi-vices up and were absorbed by the light.

We all crashed into the computer lab room on top of each other.

We all got up and started to search for a place near where T.K fell.

"This doesn't look good…" said Cody.

'Why not?" asked Yolie.

"There doesn't seem to be any t.v. that can get us close to T.K. All of them have been destroyed or are piled under a bunch of rocks. The closest one we can get to is 200 miles East of it. It would take us hours just to reach him. And that's if we find him at all."

_T.K….._

"I'm going." I said.

"No Kari, we still don't even know what happened, you could get seriously hurt." Said Davis

"That doesn't matter. T.K always saved me no matter how far, or how dangerous it was. He always put our lives in front of his."

"And that's exactly why he wouldn't want you to go." Said Cody.

I bit my lip.

"Listen Kari, I'm his DNA partner, I've seen a side of T.K that he doesn't like to show. If you went after him and you were put in danger, he would never forgive himself. He would rather us, especially you, to stay away. Let's contact the others first and see if we can get some help." Cody went to his D-Terminal and emailed everyone.

I looked down on the floor. "If I was in danger, and T.K was here, would you have stopped him?"

They all looked at me.

"Well?"

No response.

"WELL?" I yelled. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"T.K would have gone…" Said Yolie.

"And we wouldn't have stopped him…" Said Ken.

"Then let me go, alone. It wouldn't make sense for all of us to go." I started to walk over to the computer and Davis blocked my way.

"You're not going."

I looked at him, with all the anger I had in my eyes. He didn't move.

"I know T.K, he wouldn't want me to let you go."

"This isn't about what T.K wants, this is about me saving him for a change…"

"T.K doesn't need saving."

"Why not? Everyone needs to be saved once in their life."

"Because…as much as I hate to admit it, he's the strongest digidestined out there. And that's not opinion, just think about all he's gone through, as a kid, a teenager, and even now."

"It doesn't matter if he's the strongest or the weakest, T.K needs us, we need him…_I need him.."_ I said holding on to my arm. I looked down on the floor, tears were falling onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Kari, I won't let you go…"

I looked over to the computer. All I needed to do was get close enough to be transported. I tried running past Davis but he grabbed me and so did Cody.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled and cried.

"LET ME GO NOW, HE NEEDS ME, I NEED HIM, I WON'T LET HIM DIE, I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" I cried and sobbed, I tried pushing them out of the way, but they wouldn't let me go. Even Yolie and Ken started to hold me back. The Digimon all looked at us, they didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"I heard rumors about you…" I said.<p>

"Oh, T.K Takashi, the most powerful digidestined ever, the protector of worlds, has heard about me? I'm honored."

"Don't be, I've heard nothing good."

"Well what have you heard?" He smirked.

"That you're the one who caused the 3 Digimon to return. And I'm assuming you're the one Devimon was probably thinking of when he was destroyed."

"Oooohhh, is that all?"

I looked down.

"Oh come on, say it, I know you're dying to."

"That…"

"Come on…."

"That you're the darkest part of my hearts. All of my desires, all my dreams, my pride, my sins, _my despair…._ You're all of that I've pushed away from my heart. You are a part of me…."

"EXCELLLENT!" He laughed. He came out of the shadow, and I could see him better. He looked exactly like me, but he had silver skin, red eyes, and silver hair.

"Well to be precise, I'm you, BUT BETTER!" He laughed.

"How did you come into existence?"

"Hmmm should I tell you? Oh why not, it'll be fun before torturing you…"

I laughed. I had to laugh. He looked at me confused.

"What's so funny T.K?" He said annoyed.

I looked at him. "You won't get a chance to torture me…you'll be dead before that happens."

"Oh really…" He laughed. "Before I tell you anything else, let me tell you how I was created." You see T.K, every time you would be hurt, you would store your pain away, down to the deepest corner of your heart. You would tell no one, and carry the burden on your own. And this was especially materialized when you fought Blackwargreymon and Angemon here touched the Destiny Stone. All that pain you had, was immediately brought out in fear of losing him, and when he touched the destiny stone and it glowed, that's when I started to live and breathe. Of course I was soon digitized when the destiny stone was destroyed. But I was still alive in the million of bits that the destiny stones were, and when the stones came back, so did I. But that's only half the story…."

"That sounds like a load of crap to me." I said.

"Like I said, that's only half the story."

'You know what, I don't care what the other half is." I said. The crest of Courage showed up on my D-4.

"I think I'll just kill you." I jumped towards him about to hack him with my blade of hope when a dark shield surrounded him.

"Before you do that…" He said.

"I think you should know, if you kill me..you die."

"What?"

"I'm your other half, your darker half, I keep you in balance, you kill me, and the balance shifts and kills you. Same works for me sadly."

I looked at him. "I don't believe you.."

"Well then.." He said lowering his shield.

"Kill me, let's see what happens." He smirked.

I looked at Angemon who stayed quiet during the entire event.

I looked at him and smiled.

"T.K, DON'T DO IT!"

The crest of hope came on my D-4, and my hand went down to attack….

* * *

><p>I was on the floor, on my knees. I couldn't stop crying, I hated that I was so weak. Yolie hugged me and tried to make me feel better. It wasn't helping.<p>

_I needed him…_

After a while all the Digimon and the Digidestined had gathered together..Tai held me now, but I couldn't stop crying. For all I knew T.K was dead.

"Did you try tracking his D-3?" Asked Izzy.

"No…" Said Cody. "Like we said, it wasn't with him when he dropped."

'That shouldn't matter." Said Joe.

"Try tracking it, he could have gotten it and is moving on his own right now." Said Joe.

Izzy nodded and went on his laptop and started the search.

I looked at Matt, he didn't looked worried at all. In fact he was calm about the entire thing.

I tried to suck up my tears.

"..Matt…" I said.

"What's up?" He replied.

"Do you know something we don't?"

We all looked at him and Izzy stopped typing on his keyboard when I asked.

He just stared at us and suddenly Izzy's laptop showed a bright light.

"How convenient…." I thought.

"Gennai!" Said Izzy. We all gathered around the laptop.

"Hello digidestined! Long time no see."

We didn't say anything.

"Well then…" He said awkwardly. "I suppose you all have been seeing what's being going on in the Digi-World?" We all nodded.

"Then you should all know, not to come here."

"WHAT?" We all Yelled.

"Don't worry, T.K will take care of everythi-."

He stopped and covered his mouth.

I pushed everyone out of the way, and took the laptop.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't look at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GENNAI?"

"T.K…well…he and Patamon have been fighting in the digital world…well for the past year…"

Shock took me and I dropped the laptop, luckily Mimi caught it in time.

"You mean he wasn't in New York?" Asked Sora.

"No..he and Patamon decided not to tell any of you."

"Why not?" Asked Tai.

"I believe Matt can answer that for you."

We all looked at him, everything made sense now. Matt always changed topics when it came to T.K, he wasn't worried, and of course he was his brother.

"You knew?" I asked.

He looked the other way.

I walked over to him and slapped him.

Everyone gasped, Matt didn't reply he didn't look at me.

"Why didn't you say anything?..."

"T.K asked me not to tell you guys…"

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother, he made me promise not to tell you guys. He didn't want you to worry. He knew how happy you were with Davis at the time..he didn't want to take that away from you. He loved you too much Kari. If he didn't go….you would have…"

"What do you mean?"

"If T.K chose not to go, you would have been the second choice." Gennai said from the laptop.

"He didn't want you to put yourself in danger Kari…he was ready to die for you…but the things he's told me Kari..he's become so strong, you can't even imagine it…he did this all so he could protect you…you were his world…"

I fell to my knees again. There was no stopping the tears…my entire body started to shake. Mimi, Yolie, and Sora just grabbed and hugged me. The energy was drained from my body.

"You could've told me T.K…." I sobbed. "I wouldn't have been angry…I promise you that…I would have loved you even more than ever…." "Just please…come back to me …please stay with me….."

My friends held on to me even tighter, Matt walked towards the window.

"I should've told you all sooner…I'm sorry." I could see a tear going down his face. Tai walked up to him and tried to comfort him.

"Well I guess I should tell you all, T.K is not dead." Said Gennai.

We all looked at him, I smiled a little on the inside.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Tai.

"Unfortunately…" Said Gennai.

"T.K has locked the digi-port, I cannot open it."

"At that moment all of our D-terminals went off.

_For my sake and especially yours, do not come to the digital world. It's too dangerous. _

_-Lots of Love, T.K_

_P.S._

_Kari, I will love you always, I will always watch over you. You will always have my heart…._

I looked at the message.

"How dare he…" I said. I started to get up.

"How dare he say he loves me and doesn't expect me to say it in return." I gripped my D-3 hard. "He's been protecting the digital world for a year alone….and he expects for me to sit down and let him take the burden alone? I won't allow that anymore." I wiped my tears away. "T.K needs us, we need to protect him this time…" Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Gennai, we need to break past T.K's firewall, any idea how?" Asked Izzy

"Luckily I was the one who gave him the D-4…so I can try to work around it. He is using your crest to stop the digi-port from opening."

"What?" Asked Izzy.

I had to ask.

"Gennai, is the D-4 something the wraps around your wrist, like a watch."

"Precisely."

That had answered so many more questions.

"How is he using my crest?" asked Izzy.

"All in due time friend, let's get you guys here first. But I must warn you, its like the apocalypse here, there are earthquakes every few minutes now."

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Just find us a way in."

* * *

><p>The blade of hope attack was coming down and was stopped by my bad copy's hand.<p>

"I didn't think you'd actually consider killing me!" He laughed. "Then again I should've expected as much from _you_ T.K. Always so selfless, ready to protect others and putting yourself in danger." He said mockingly. I jumped back and readied myself for another attack.

"I never even told you my name." He laughed. "Its K.T"

"That's original." I said sarcastically."

"He laughed and snapped his fingers."

3 shadows appeared behind him. One very large shadow, and 2 smaller ones. VenomMyotismon, NeoDevimon, and Piedmon appeared.

"WHAT?" Both Angemon and I yelled.

"They were destroyed!" Yelled Angemon.

"Oh come, Angemon." Yelled NeoDevimon.

"Did you honestly think you could destroy us that easily?"

I gritted my teeth. "Angemon Digivolve!"

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon."

"Do you honestly think that's going to help?" Laughed K.T.

"Get him boys…"

Piedmon, VenomMyotismon and NeoDevimon charged at him,

"GUILTY CLAW, TRUMP SWORD, NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

MagnaAngemon managed to evade all the attacks and I looked at K.T.

I had to kill him. I charged at him, "HOPE'S BLADE!."

"BLADE OF DESPAIR!" Our attacks collided into each other and we both fell back.

I fell under some rocks, I pushed them out of the way and I got up. I saw K.T., he was ready to charge. I charge towards him, but at the moment of impact he disappeared. I turned to look around…

"MAGNAANGEMON!"

I fell to my knees and the tears flowed out. It was like all those years ago…but much worse.

A black sword was through his chest, Piedmon's swords were also through him while VenomMyotismon held him by his arms.

NeoDevimon approached him…"My my, its time for some revenge.." NeoDevimon raised his claw and slashed MagnaAngemon turning him into digital dust….I was alone..he was gone….


	6. Chapter 6

Part V: Hope and Despair

Chapter 1: Memories

I ran through the forest, K.T and his 3 digimon were right on my tail. I managed to find a cave and ran right inside of it.

"OOO T.K!" Yelled NeoDevimon.

"COME OUT AND PLAY!" Yelled Piedmon.

There was nothing I could do…without MagnaAngemon…I was nothing. Without my partner, I couldn't fight them off. I was alone in the world. All I could do was hide, and hope they didn't find me.

"Piedmon!" Said K.T. "Go check if he's in that cave." "Yes sire.."

"Shit…" I thought. I looked down in the cave, there was just darkness. I had nowhere else to go. I walked down quietly hoping I wouldn't trip on anything. I walked for what seemed like hours until I hit a small river inside of the cave.

"I don't think he followed me this far…" I thought.

I sat by the river, drinking the water, quenching my thirst. Then I lay down, closing my eyes, thinking of the friend I had just lost. The image of him being destroyed kept going through my mind.

"I need to keep busy…"

I turned to my D-4 and the crest of knowledge showed up. I touched the ground and rays of purple electricity went across the entire cave floor and beyond. It would lock out the digi-port, for now at least.

I took out my D-Terminal and decided to send everyone a message.

"They must know something by now…"

_For my sake and especially yours, do not come to the digital world. It's too dangerous. _

_-Lots of Love, T.K_

"I think that should be enough…" Before I hit the send button, I remembered K.T. If I kill him, I die..it has to be done. I thought of Kari..

_P.S._

_Kari, I will love you always, I will always watch over you. You will always have my heart…._

"Perfect…" And I hit the send button.

I tried to sleep…but thoughts of MagnaAngemon kept coming back to me. The first time he came and saved me and Kari from Piedmon. To fighting Blackwargreymon, to…that time.

FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Me and Patamon were sitting by a fire trying to set up the tent.<p>

"I swear I should've gotten the more expensive model, this thing is a pain to set up…"

"Aww come on T.K, its not too bad."

"Well you're gonna sleep on my chest no matter what, you're gonna stay warm!"

Patamon shrugged, "Sucks for you?"

We both smiled and laughed at each other.

When I finally got the tent set up, I went inside and sighed. "The same thing is gonna happen tomorrow…" I thought,

"Can't you digivolve into a tent?" I jokingly asked Patamon.

"Sure if you can digivolve into better company." He smiled back.

At that moment our entire tent flew off.

"Heyyyy what the helllll." I complained.

I turned around and stood there in shock.

Puppetmon and Machinedramon stood there.

"When did you guys come back to life?"

"When our master Piedmon did." Said Machinedramon.

"T.K you're not too old to play games now are you? Cause I have a real nice game to play, it's called hot potato!" Puppetmon threw a small potato at me and I ran, very fast while Patamon was on my head. The potato exploded pushing us a great deal forward.

"Aww man I thought that would be bigger!"

I looked back at them, "Ready Patamon?"

"You know it! Patamon digivolve to…Angemon….Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!" A great light shown from MagnaAngemon and Puppetmon and Machinedramon looked in awe.

"Pssh it's just an ultimate!" Yelled Puppetmon.

Machinedramon turned around and started to run.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I thought their crests were gone! That digimon defeat Piedmon, I'm not taking my chances.."

I had to laugh, a dark master running away? Puppetmon looked at me, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

I continued to laugh even harder. I knew doing this would frustrate him, and weaken him..

MagnaAngemon went after Machinedramon while I stayed and played with Puppetmon.

"If you think you're so tough, why don't you fight me?" He questioned.

"Because I don't have to.." I continued to laugh. "You're a digimon whose made out of pieces of wood, Patamon could take you on!"

"I think you're forgetting who I was, I was a dark master!"

"Exactly, you WERE a darkmaster, now you're just a puppet working for another master."

He got really angry this time. "BULLET HAMMER!"

I stopped laughing and dodged his attacks. I jumped up in the air and formed my hope's blade. I went down to attack but he jumped out of the way, I only got pieces of his wooden cross on his back.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" "BULLET HAM-" He was cut off, a purple blade was put to his neck. MagnaAngemon was back.

"Did you finish him off already?"

"Well I would've been quicker but he kept running away."

Puppetmon was extremely scared.

"Please let me go…"

"Why should we? All you caused is havoc and pain for others, you nearly destroyed this world and tried to do it again, you don't deserve a second chance."

"I know…I know. But I've never had any real friends…I never had anyone to play with..I've always been alone.."

I looked at him. I did feel bad for him. I remember being in his house, he was lonely, despite him hurting my friends; he was just trying to have fun.

'T.K…."

"Yea MagnaAngemon?"

"He's telling the truth. Maybe we should let him go."

"And risk getting destroyed or him hurting others? No way."

"I'll change I promise!"

"T.K, I am an angel digimon, Puppetmon doesn't have the malice he used to have. Something changed him."

I looked at MagnaAngemon, he was ready to forgive. But I hated the powers of darkness, I couldn't forgive him..

"I understand what you feel T.K. the powers of darkness, you're afraid he'll pass it, but he won't. Part of fighting darkness is learning to forgive those who were involved in it, like Ken. But whatever you choose to do, I will support you till the end."

I looked at MagnaAngemon and Puppetmon.

"I hope you're right.." I thought.

"Ok, let him go…"

MagnaAngemon put his sword down, and let Puppetmon go."

"Thank you, I truly thank you.."

I nodded my head at Puppetmon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Puppetmon.

We both looked at him and rushed over.

"My master is going to destroy me….thank you….for forgiving me….take this…" Out of a bag he reached out and gave me the crest of kindness. "Maybe one day..we can be friends T.K…thank you for being kind….you deserve it….….AHHHHHHH!' He suddenly digitized and was gone forever. I looked at the crest. "Me too Puppetmon…me too…"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>MagnaAngemon taught me how to forgive even the darkest of our foes. It was because of his sincere heart we were able to get the crest of Kindness.<p>

"Whatever it takes MagnaAngemon…I'll find a way back to you…" I said before I slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p>I started to dream a nightmare. I dreamt of MagnaAngemon's death again. I just fell to my knees. The tears fell. I looked at K.T, he was laughing hysterically. "THE BEST PART IS, HE CAN NEVER RETURN, HE'S BEEN PERMANENTLY DELETED!"<p>

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

'IT IS" He laughed hysterically.

"You…."

"If I die…" I said creating my blade of hope.

"THEN YOU DIE!"

I pointed the sword towards myself and was about to stab myself when time suddenly stopped I couldn't move. "What's going on?..."

I looked around K.T just looked at me he was smiling, but he was frozen.

"Why is he happy that I'm about to kill myself?.." I thought.

"Because…" A figure came in front of me covered in light.

"Suicide is a sin, whether you're death tries to bring peace or not. Killing yourself would only make K.T stronger, if you want to win, you have to kill him." I tried shutting my eyes from the bright light, but my eyes wouldn't move either.

"Oh sorry…" The figure in light laughed.

The light reduced and it showed another me.

"How many different versions of me are there?" I thought.

"Just us 3." He smiled back.

"You can hear my thoughts?."

"Well yea…" He laughed.

"Who are you?"

"Essentially, I'm the crest of hope, can't you tell?"

I looked closer and over the center of his chest was the crest of hope shining through his shirt.

"T.K, you've done good, you've made me and the other crests proud. We're all proud that you're using us for such a good cause."

I wanted to smile, but thoughts of MagnaAngemon kept bothering me. He was gone.

"I'm sorry about MagnaAngemon, he did what he had to do. But would you really think he would want you to do this?"

"No…"

"You're the last hope T.K, you can't win by killing yourself."

"What do you want me to do? My own partner died, I couldn't protect him, how can I protect both worlds?"

"Do you honestly think that K.T has the power to permanently delete MagnaAngemon?"

"He said he did."

"And you believe that? He's despair T.K. Yes in essence, he's physically deleted MagnaAngemon, but his soul lives on."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" He smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Light T.K…"

"I need the crest of light?"

"Yes…but there's something you need to know…"

"What?"

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly.<p>

"Have to find the crest of light….But where the hell is it?"

Chapter 2:Finding T.K

For the next few days we tried breaking through to the Digital World, but no matter what we did, the firewall wouldn't break down. I constantly looked over the last message T.K sent us.

"Kari…"

I looked over to Tai, he had a plate of food in his hands.

"Eat something, you look terrible. And go get some sleep after you eat."

"I'm not hungry or tired Tai…"

"Well that doesn't matter, you haven't eaten in two days! If you don't I'm literally going to shove this food down your throat."

I sighed and took the plate from his hands. My stomach growled.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought…" I smiled a little.

"Well you're lucky Sora cooked that and not mom." Tai Smiled.

"Thanks Tai…"

"Anytime sis, just go get some sleep, you're getting bags under your eyes. Don't you wanna look pretty when we see T.K again?" He teased.

"Shut up Tai…" I said weakly.

He smiled and walked away.

It was you're basic everyday Japanese sushi and riceballs. I quickly finished and my stomach had finally settled down. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked over to the mirror, and I noticed that Tai was right. I looked horrible. I did need to get some sleep. I dried my face off and went to bed. Sooner than I thought I would, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I was with Izzy and Ken trying to find a way to break down the firewall. I wasn't much help since I wasn't a computer genius, but if they found a way to break it down, just for a little while I would go in to find my brother.<p>

"This is hopeless…" Yawned Izzy. He barely had gotten any sleep for the past few days. "He's using my crest against me, and I can't even find a small break in it. I swear when I get my hands on T.K…"

"Whatever he's done, its not easy to break through…" Said Ken.

"Why are you blocking us out..why are you blocking me out T.K?" I thought.

"That's it… I need to sleep, I'm not gonna get anything done…" Izzy said as he got up to go to sleep.

"Ditto…" Said Ken

He got up and lay down on the couch and was fast asleep.

I sat down on the chair staring at the computer. It was filled with encrypted codes and numbers, way beyond me.

"I don't know how they do it…"

* * *

><p>I woke up, it was morning. I looked around and saw Gatoman fast asleep by my legs. I got up and went to the living room and saw Tai still asleep on the couch. I walked over to the phone and called Matt.<p>

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Matt yawned.

"Hey Matt, its Kari."

"Oh hey Kari, good morning."

"Morning Matt, did you guys get anywhere with the digi-port?"

"No I'm sorry, Izzy and Ken just woke up, and are trying again."

"Oh…"

There was a pause from Matt.

"Don't worry Kari, we'll find a way in and find him, and knock some sense into him." He said.

I smiled a little. "I hope so…"

"Is something else bothering you Kari?"

I paused. "Well…its that mark on T.K's chest…I keep thinking about it."

There was another pause. "Matt?"

"Oh sorry…well when you see T.K its better if you ask him directly about it."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yea."

"Did he tell you how he got it?"

"Yep."

"So why don't you tell me."

"Trust me…you'll want to hear the answer from him."

I sighed. "Is it okay if I come over?"

"Of course Kari, you're like a little sister."

"Thanks Matt, I'll see you soon."

"Anytime Kari." Matt said as he hung up.

Tai was up, looking at me. "I'll come with you too."

I nodded.

We ate breakfast and got ready and headed over to Izzy's where Matt and the others were at the moment.

I knocked on the door and Matt opened up. "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt." Both me and Tai said in unison.

"No updates I'm assuming?" Said Tai.

"Yea…" Said Matt.

I walked over to his couch and sat down.

I looked at Izzy and Ken working hard. Ken looked back and smiled at me and I smiled back. He turned back around and continued to work again.

"Ken send an email to Gennai, see if he's gotten anything yet." Said Izzy.

Ken nodded and did so.

I walked around and looked at pictures of Matt and T.K.

There was one picture I really liked; it was of Matt, T.K and both their parents. T.K's dad had his arm around his wife and T.K and Matt both stood side by side. They were both smiling ear to ear. The picture was a little faded.

"That was actually T.K's picture, I have no idea how he got it." I looked over to Matt, he was smiling behind me.

"I found it in his belongings when I brought them here a year ago. I think it's the only picture we have like this."

"Its really nice Matt, maybe hopefully one day you'll have a picture like this with your kids." I smiled.

He laughed. "And maybe you'll have one like this, but with T.K standing next to you with your kids."

I blushed.

"Kari, why don't you look through some of T.K's stuff, maybe you can find something I couldn't."

I nodded and went to his room. It was an absolute mess. Clothes were all over the floor, and boxes were all stacked up into one corner.

_Just like T.K…_

I started to rummage through his stuff, avoiding the underwear box of course….

I opned one box and found something familiar. A green hat with a blue stone on it. I laughed.

"I haven't seen this hat in forever." I smiled. I tried to put it on and some how it was big on me. "Man T.K.. you have a big head…."

"_Well that's not nice…"_

I turned around and gasped. It was T.K, but he was transparent.

"T.K?..."

He gave me that goofy smile.

"How have you been Kari?"

"I'm good…T.K, where are you? How are you doing this? What's goin—"

"Woah slow down Kari, I actually need your help."

"My help?.."

'Yes Kari, is Gatomon with you?"

"No she's out."

"Damn….well okay listen. I need you to ask Gatomon where the Crest of Light was found."

"The crest of light? Why?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain Kari, I'll be back at the same time tomorrow. And remember please ask Gatomon, I need an answer by tomorrow!"

"Alright, but T.K let the digi-port open, we can help you!"

"I'm sorry I can't allow that."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get hurt, and I can't allow that to happen."

"Don't you say that! I'm not a weak little girl T.K. I've been fighting evil ever since I was a kid too you know! And you can't take the burden of two worlds onto your own shoulders, it's our world too!" We're the digidestined! We work as a team."

He looked unsure, looking around, thinking.

"T.K if you don't..I'll..I'll never speak to you again!"

He looked at me a bit surprised and smiled a little.

"Alright…

"Good, I'll see you soon then."

"Just hurry up….." He said before fading out.

"Prodigious!" I heard Izzy yell in the other room.

I walked out and looked at all of them.

The digi-port its open, it just opened up!" Said Ken.

"How'd it happen?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know…I think T.K may have opened it."

"He did." I said.

They all looked at me. I quickly explained what just happened.

"The crest of light? Said Matt.

"We'll figure that out later, let's get everyone together." Said Tai. We all nodded and sent emails out to all of our digidestined friends. Unfortunately not everyone could make it. Only the younger generation of Digidestined could come. Gatomon eventually arrived with the others.

We explained the situation once everyone settled in.

"I'm sorry Kari..I don't know where the crest of light is located; Myotismon was the one who found it. I wasn't around when he did." Said Gatomon.

"Its alright Gatomon, we'll find it eventually."

"Well let's stop wasting time! Let's go find T.K!" Said Davis. We all nodded.

"Digiport open!" We were all engulfed by light and were led to the digital world.

It wasn't at all what we expected. The floors were cracked, the sun was blocked out by clouds and the world shook every few minutes as Gennai said.

"What happened here?..." Questioned Yolie.

"The apocalypse…" Said Cody.

"That doesn't matter right now, we should find T.K" Said Matt. We all nodded and walked through the barren destroyed land.

'Well well well if it isn't the digidestined…"

We all looked around to see who it was, but they were talking from shadows.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Who are you, come out and show yourself!" Yelled Tai.

"If you wish for your swift deaths…"

A figure approached us, it had been a long time since we've seen him…

"Piedmon…" I said.

"Kari, how have you been? Miss your boyfriend lately?"

"Where's T.K?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that. How about if you come with me, we can take you hostage that way T.K is bound to show up!" He laughed maniacally.

"As if that'll ever happen." Said Matt.

The earth shook for a brief moment.

"Everyone digivolve!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Veemon digivolve to..Exveemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!

"Tentomon digiolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomen!"

'Do you honestly think that will help? You no longer have your crests, you cannot go further than Champion!"

"I did!" Said Angewomen.

"Well that's because you're_ special_. You've digivolved without your crest before, you used to it now…"

"Enough talk! Exveemon show this clown whose boss!"

"You got it Davis!"

Exveemon charged after Piedmon and Piedmon just laughed.

"Trump Sword!" The sword slashed Veemon and went around to attack all the Digimon, they all went back to their rookie stages.

"We can't win…" Said Tai.

'As for you…" Piedmon looked at Kari.

"You've been a great strength to T.K, you have to die. TRUMP SWORD!"

Time slowed down. The swords were racing down towards me. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I knew..no matter what I did I was going to die. I put my hands out to cover my face out of reflex..I closed my eyes and I waited for the impact.

_2 seconds went by…_

_5 seconds went by…_

_10 seconds went by…._

"What's going on?..." I thought.

I opened my eyes and someone stood in front of me. I saw his blonde hair; he stood confidently in front of me his back facing me. Everything was quiet.

"T.K?..." I said.

"Piedmon, you're a coward.." Said T.K

The swords were in front of T.K, they stopped an inch from his body. The swords returned to Piedmon.

'I'm surprised you made it in time.." Said Piedmon angrily.

"The crest of Kindness allows me to sense my friends in the digital world..I wouldn't fail them.."

"At least you're finally out of hiding. For a second I thought you would end up like MagnaAngemon." Piedmon laughed.

I felt T.K tense up. "What happen to MagnaAngemon?..." I thought.

'Well Piedmon,..how about you let me end up like him, let's see what happens…"

'T.K, are you crazy?" I whispered. He ignored me.

"If only.." Laughed Piedmon. "I'll get my vengeance don't worry about that." He said as he disappeared.

I took a breath of relief and I hugged him from behind.

'You have to tell me everything.."

"In time Kari…"

Chapter 3: Campfire

We all surrounded T.K giving him hugs and yelling at him for not telling us anything.

I looked into his eyes, they were darker, like he lost part of himself. He looked exhausted.

"Guys quiet down, I need to ask you something."

We all looked at him.

"Why did you guys come here?"

We all looked at him confused.

'T.K, you asked me where to find the crest of light. You came as a spirit thingy and then unlocked the digi-port."

A dark expression came over his face..he mumbled something that no one heard.

"I didn't do such a thing…guys go back and don't come back here, this is my fight."

"Like we're gonna leave T.K" Said Yolie.

"You've been fighting too long alone, you need us." Said Matt.

"Its not about needing or not, its too dangerous for you guys, you have to leave now."

"Or what?" Said Davis. "You can't force us to leave. We'll just follow you around, and get involved in your fights."

"And get you and you're digimon killed? Look what just happened, Piedmon took down all of them in one blow"

Davis looked down.

"And what can you do?" Asked Tai..

"I have the D-4, I'm plenty powerful."

"T.K." Said Matt. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"1 year…you and Patamon, have been fighting alone for one year. That's too much stress for one person to bear. We want to help you, and no matter what you say or do…we'll stick by you."

T.K looked at Matt and looked to the sky. "Its getting dark, we should set camp. There aren't any earthquakes at night luckily." We smiled as T.K walked passed all of us.

'Speaking of Patamon.." Said Davis. 'Where is he?"

T.K stopped in his tracks. "I rather not talk about it." He said as he continued to walk away.

We all set up camp and had a fire going. T.K set his own fire and sat alone..he didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Ken.

We all had a grim face. We all knew, but just didn't know how it happened.

"We should just concentrate at the task at hand." Said Tai.

"We need a way to fight Piedmon and whoever else is back. T.K will tell us when he's ready."

'That's the thing, T.K is the only one who knows anything." Said Cody

"We can't do anything unless T.K tells us. Matt can't you talk to him?"

"No, I know him. He's not gonna talk, not now at least."

"Then what are going to do?" Asked Davis.

"Let T.K take the lead." Said Tai.

"Oh.." Said Davis little disappointed.

Cody yawned. "We should get some sleep and let the Digimon rest up. Who wants to stay up first?"

"Don't worry about it." Said T.K from his campfire. "You all can go to sleep, I'll stay awake the whole night."

"T.K are you sure?" Said Matt.

"Yea, I've been doing this for a year, and besides…I won't be able to sleep."

We all looked at each other.

"I SAID ITS FINE GO TO SLEEP!" T.K turned to us, his eyes were ice cold.

We all nodded like a scared child towards his parent.

It wasn't long before everyone fell asleep, except for me. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't happen. I got up and looked at T.K. His body was shaking.

I got up and walked over to him quietly his back facing towards me.

I could hear sobs now..T.K was crying. I got closer and started to hear what he said.

'I'm sorry….its my fault Patamon….I failed you…."

I ran behind him and hugged him.

"T.K I'm here for you…"

He continued to cry quietly. I could feel the pain from his body. I had never felt this pain come from him before.

After a few minutes he finally stopped.

"Thank you Kari…" I walked over in front of him and held his hands. His eyes were a pale blue, it wasn't the first night he was crying.

"There's no need for thanks T.K, you're everything to me." I smiled a little.

He didn't smile back, he was still infused with a lot of pain. I sat down next time him and put his head in my lap and started to brush his hair.

"Kari…"

"Yes T.K?"

"Promise me if things get bad you will leave."

"Only if you're with me…"

He looked at me. "I'm serious Kari, I can't protect everyone, I need you to leave if it gets too dangerous, Please promise me."

"Under one condition."

"What?"

'Take your shirt off T.K"

He looked at me surprised and even blushed a little.

"Kari do you really think now's the time…"

"I wanna see the mark T.K"

He grew silent and then got up. "You won't like what you see…"

He took his shirt off while his back was facing me and he turned around slowly.

I gasped.

The scar ran diagonally across his chest. It was wide and red. "What happen T.K?..."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Well…"

He explained everything to me and I teared up. I cried terribly when he told me the pain he went through and how he risked his life before to save mine.

"That night…." I sobbed. "I felt something…but I thought it was a dream…." Tears flowing donw my cheeks and I could barely breathe because I was crying so hard.

"Kari…its okay, I'm good now…"

I looked over to him and hugged him around the neck tightly. 'I'm sorry…I've given you so much pain…"

'The only thing you gave me was friendship and love Kari…" he said as he hugged me back.

I sat down this time with my head in his lap. I ran my fingers down his scar, it was smooth. I felt the hard muscles of T.K's body. "The scar does make you look more manly." I smiled lightly. He smiled a little back, "I am a man you know.."

_I kissed his chest. _

"T.K…"

"Yea?"

"I love you." I said for the first time.

"I love you too Kari…"

I pushed him down to the floor and was on top of him. "Don't stop me T.K…" As I said going down to his lips, but knowing T.K he did.

"Its not the right time…" He said.

"When will it be?" My face still close to his lips.

He looked at me silently. He wanted to kiss me but he didn't.

"T.K, if the world really is in danger, and it ends tomorrow..i would want it to be that I kissed you at least once…." I said leaning into his lips. He didn't stop me this time…

* * *

><p>Just a few words. I always felt bad for Puppetmon, and i thought there was some good in him, so here's his redemption.<p>

- I know this chapter was a bit slow and boring, but it'll pick up after this. Writer's block

-As for the story itself, i hope its entertaining.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: The Face-Off

I heard talking around me. I also smelled food cooking. I was so groggy, but I felt fully rested. I opened my eyes and I noticed my arm around his bare stomach and my head resting on his chest. We both had fallen asleep after last night. I blushed at the thought of last night.

I got up and noticed everyone else around a campfire cooking breakfest. Yolie turned around and smiled at me.

"Heyyyy Kari…" She smirked. "How did you sleep?" She stuck her tongue out.

I blushed and looked down. I looked at T.K's face, he was sleeping soundly and peacefully with a small smile on his face. He was at peace. I smiled and kissed his forehead. When I pulled my face away from him he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous..." He said tiredly while wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"Hey handsome." I said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best I've had in a long time…" he said smiling at me.

I looked into his eyes, they had regained some of his natural color. The pain of Patomon was still there, but he was happier.

We were in our own world when we heard Tai. "Why don't you guys get off each other and come join us!"

We looked over and saw everyone looking at us. We blushed and got up. T.K put on his shirt and we walked over to them and sat down. They were all looking at us smirking.

"So T.K…" Matt said. "You seem to be feeling better, what'd you guys do…" He said teasingly.

"We didn't do _it_ if that's what you're wondering.." T.K said.

Everyone started to laugh..everyone needed a good laugh after the events after the past few days.

No one questioned about T.K's scar, it seemed that Matt had already told them about it.

"Thank you everyone…" We all looked at T.K. "I know I haven't really shown it, but I'm really grateful you all came. But I cannot allow you guys to get harmed, you all need power and I can restore it to you guys…" We all looked confused and looked at each other.

"Let me show you.." He said getting up. He went through his D-4, doing something with it. He put his arm up, "CREST RELEASE!" A bright light shown from his D-4 and different colored lights went shooting up the sky. The same lights then came down and hit Izzy, Tai, and Matt's digivices. T.K fell to his knees and breathed hard. I went over to him and held him.

"T.K what did you do?.." Asked Izzy.

"Isn't it…obvious?" T.K said while breathing hard. "I gave you guys…. your crests back so you can digivolve…. to your most powerful forms."

"Really? That's awesome T.K thanks!" Said Tai happily.

"No need for thanks, they..were originally yours. And Ken, I still have your crest, I hope you don't mind."

"Its alright, its not like I can use it." He laughed.

T.K clutched his chest. "That weakened you a lot didn't it?" I said.

"They were a part of me for a long time. Its like letting go part of your soul. I'll be back to normal soon. I should've eaten something though…" He laughed.

"Then let's get you some food right now…" I smiled.

We all sat around and ate some fish. T.K tried to eat but he was too weak. "I'll wait until I get better …" He muttered. "Nonsense." I said. I took his fish and put it near his mouth. "Eat, I'll feed you." He smiled and took the bite.

We all finished eating and after an hour T.K was able to move around normally.

"So T.K…" Said Davis. "Where are we heading to?"

T.K looked at Davis and sighed. "I honestly don't know. I have to find the crest of light. It can give me a new power to hopefully stop all of this from happening."

"What exactly is going on?..." Asked Tai.

T.K sighed, "I suppose I can't hide it from you guys any longer."

He explained everything to us, the return of the 3 Digimon, the death of MagnaAngemon and his new enemy K.T.

"I really don't exactly know how he came about other than what he told me. And I don't know his exact intentions. I'm guessing he wants to take over the digital world and our world. But I'm responsible for his existence, I'll do whatever it takes, we have to stop him no matter what."

"It's not your fault he's here T.K.." Said Yolie.

"Don't worry T.K" Said Tai. "We'll kill him no matter what."

T.K smiled a little, but I knew better, he was still hiding something.

"Anyway…" said T.K. "We should start moving, it's better than just staying put doing nothing."

We all agreed and started to move along. There was relative silence through the group; there were earthquakes every few minutes. T.K was leading the group, he hadn't said much since the campfire. We neared a canyon and T.K looked over and stopped.

"What happen T.K?" asked Cody.

T.K didn't say anything, all he did was stare down the canyon. We all walked over and gasped.

"This can't be happening…" Said Izzy.

"It is…" Replied Davis.

The bottom of the canyon was being deleted, it was dissolving into nothingness.

"What's going on?..." Said T.K.

"It wasn't even this bad with the dark masters…." I said.

I shivered.. I felt a chill going down my back. It was completely evil whatever was flowing out of it. Like _despair_ and darkness.

"Oblivion…." Said Izzy. "There's nothing beyond it…just nothing, only darkness…."

"Excellent observation nerd!"

We turned around, Piedmon had returned.

"Eager to die quickly?" T.K said.

"Well well, so anxious to fight already? I like. But let's even the odds shall we?"

Behind him NeoDevimon and VenomMyotismon appeared.

"Not good…" I heard Cody say.

"NeoDevimon's mine.." said T.K. He jumped up and charged at NeoDevimon.

"T.K WAIT!" Matt Yelled.

"Garurumon warp digivolve to….MetalGarurumon!'

"There's no helping it…" said Tai.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….WarGreymon!"

"Let's do this!" said Izzy.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!...Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Ken let's finish them off!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon…..Wormmon digivolve to…..Stingmon….ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA digivolve to…Paildramon…Paildramon digivolve to….ImperialDramon fightermode!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewoman!"

"Split up guys! Said Ken. "MetalGarurumon and Wargreymon will fight Piedmon! The rest of you take down VenomMyotismon!" We all nodded and split up.

* * *

><p>"HOPE'S BLADE!" My blade went straight down towards NeoDevimon. He simply turned to the right and dodged the attack.<p>

"Come on T.K, I know you can do better than that…" He said as he started to fly up.

"GET BACK HERE!" I jumped up and managed to grab his leg. I hoisted myself up and slashed him multiple times across the chest. I flipped in mid-air and kicked off his face sending him flying.

I landed on the ground panting. NeoDevimon had crashed into the ground. Once the dust settled I saw NeoDevimon standing up brushing dirt off his shoulders. "Not bad, but that nearly won't be enough to kill me. GUILTY CLAW!" His arms came towards me, I jumped up in the air but his arms followed. I twisted and turned to avoid them, and hacked them with my hope's blade. I landed back on the floor his arms coming crashing down on top of me. I fell back into a large pile of rocks.

"Oh come child of hope, I'm _only_ an ultimate…"

"You asked for it…" I growled.

I charged straight for him, dodging his extended arms and tackled him back 50 feet, I going back with him. I was on top of him. "THIS IS FOR PATAMON!" I created my blade and struck it straight down, but he grabbed my arms and smiled evilly. He kicked me off and got on top of me. "Deep Sorrow…" His wings flapped and a painful feeling went over me. It seemed as all of my hope was being drained out of me. "It was because of you T.K that your friend died, and now all of your friends will die next.."

He was right…If I didn't force them back…they wouldn't be here. "Face it T.K you are the reason why all things are in pain. Because of hope, there is pain. When one loses their dream, they blame it on their hope, they hate being hopeful. Despair protects them from that feeling; it doesn't allow them to dream. You are the sole reason for the destruction of all beings…"

I wanted him to be wrong, but I knew he wasn't….it was because of hope….

The crest of kindness appeared on my D-4, and I felt something else…my friends they were in trouble. Time froze, and I saw my copy of the crest of hope. "What do you fight for T.K?" He simply said.

Time unfroze.

"I fight…I fight…."

NeoDevimon laughed. "Don't fight and stay down, then the world will be saved…"

"I FIGHT TO PROTECT EVERYTHING!"

My body glowed and NeoDevimon froze. "ETERNAL HOPE!" My D-4 reacted violently and my entire body sent an explosion of light. Neodevimon screamed and was digitized by the light. I got up still glowing, I ran over to my friends and saw them getting pummeled by VenomMyotismon and Piedmon.

"I don't…. have enough… strength to fight…." I panted.

I saw Matt and remembered…"The Crest of Frienship…." I ran down and joined Matt. MetalGarurmon and WarGrwymon were in bad shaped, their bodies were cracked.

"T.K thank God you're here, we need you-…..you're glowing?..."

"Long story, I can't fight, but I can help, gimme your digivice." He nodded and gave it to me.

I pressed a few buttons on my D-4 and held up both Digivices.

"CREST OF FRIENDSHIP!" Blue light emitted out of Matt's digivice and transferred to mine. The Crest of Friendship showed up on my digivice. "Get ready Matt, Tai…" The blue light emitted out of my D-4 and hit Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"What's going on?" Said Tai.

"You'll see…." I said passing out.

* * *

><p>I caught my little brother before he fell and the blue light hit my digivice again.<p>

"Wargreymon…MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to….Omnimon!"

"You've got to be kidding me…they can digivolve together too?" Said Piedmon.

"I think its time we finished you off Piedmon! SUPREME CANNON!" "TRUMP SWORD!" The attack from Omnimon destroyed the swords but Piedmon jumped up and evaded his attack. "I see you're much more powerful than me…"

"That's an understatement!" Yelled Tai.

"Grey Sword!" Omnimon charged at Piedmon. Piedmon took out two of his swords and clashed with Omnimon. "Face it Piedmon, you're too weak now…"

"Face it Omnimon you're too stupid now…" Piedmon mocked.

"Fine then…if you won't give up…SUPREME CANNON!"

"WHAT? YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

A huge explosion occurred and dust was everywhere. I couldn't see a thing. When the dust settled I saw Omnimon on one knee with his sword giving him support. His entire body was cracked.

"OMNIMON!" Both Tai and I said. Tai ran over to him while I stayed back to hold T.K.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked.

"I'll be fine, but I can't fight anymore.."

"What about VenomMyotismon?"

"Don't worry about that.." Omnimon got up and with all his remaining strength threw his sword across the trees. "IMPERIALDRAMON!"

* * *

><p>It was bad, VenomMyotismon was taking us down. At this point only ImperialDramon was left.<p>

"What's going on…we should've taken him down..we have a mega…" I thought. I looked at gatomon in my arms when I heard a scream.

We all heard Omnimon yell and we saw a giant sword spinning towards Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon caught it and a great light started to shine around him.

"IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE!"

"Finish him off!" Davis Yelled.

Imperialdramon flew up into the sky and raised his sword high.

"OMEGA BLADE!" His blade shown a great light an Imperialdramon charged at Venommyotismon. VenomMotismon put his hands up trying to block the attack, but Imperialdramon's sword easily cut through. His blade went straight down the middle of VenomMyotismon's body. He screamed painfully and was digitized.

Imperialdramon de-digitized to Veemon and Wormmon and fell down. Ken and Davis ran over to their respected digimon partners and grabbed them.

"Good job guys!" Said Ken.

"All in a day's work.." Veemon said as he passed out.

We heard a twig break and turned to see Matt and Tai holding T.K by his arms. A tired Agumon and Gabumon followed.

"What happen?" I said worryingly.

"He used the power of my crest to make Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon DNA digivolve. It took a lot of energy out of him." Matt and Tai lay T.K down on the floor.

"I guess we should set camp here.." Said Tai.

_A few hours later…._

T.K was still unconscious, he was sweating and kept talking in his sleep.

"Oblivion….nothingness…"

"He's been saying that for hours…its creeping me out…" Said Yolie.

I changed the wet cloth on T.K's forehead.

"What do you think it means?" Said Cody.

Maybe with what we saw at the canyon.." Said Davis.

"Please wake up T.K…" I thought.

Chapter 5: The Favor

Darkness surrounded me, there was nothing, the world was empty.

"Like it?" I turned around and saw K.T.

"What is this place?..."

"The future."

"The future? What do you mean?"

"This is my final goal. Oblivion and nothingness."

"What? You don't want to take over the worlds?"

"Of course not. Its overrated. This is peace. Just listen. Silence, no war, no hate, just nothing…"

"What kind of sick monster are you?..."

He laughed. "If you don't remember, I was a part of you. You created me, this world is a part of what you wanted."

"I never wanted this!"

"Yes it is! In the deepest part of your heart, you wished to erase the darkness completely, eradicate it, I am what you desire the most!"

"I wanted a world filled with hope and light! This world holds nothing but despair."

"Well T.K it doesn't matter what you want….either way this will be my final goal. And its already taking place as you've seen."

"Do you honestly believe I'll allow that to happen?"

He laughed even harder than before. "You're existence is what will bring all worlds to this! You can't stop it, you created it!"

"I did not create this! You did! And don't give me that bullshit! You were never a part of me, you're a liar and you have to die!"

He smiled. "Speaking of my existence…I should tell you the other half of it. Do you not find it odd the dark ocean never came after Kari after her second encounter? Isn't it weird that Dragomon never personally came to find her?"

"That's because the dark ocean was sealed with Daemon in it!"

"Oh really? Or is it because it had gotten what it wanted…"

"What do you mean?"

"The dark ocean was never after Kari…it needed you. And it had gotten what it needed."

"What are you talking about?..."

"When you came and saved Kari, your heart was full of fear and despair. Exactly what the dark ocean needed. You…The Sole Digidestined created my personality in the dark ocean. It manifested, you wanted to eradicate the darkness, the dark wish of completely wiping out the darkness was granted..by creating my soul. And when the destiny stones were recreated my soul and body was pushed out from a destiny stone. I was ready to do your bidding…I'm here to grant that wish."

I was awestruck. It couldn't be true. "My wish was to save Kari! It was never to eradicate darkness!"

"Don't lie to yourself T.K, you know that was the wish."

I stayed silent. He was right. At that moment, I did want to destroy every bit of darkness, but it was just to save Kari.

"You won't win K.T. Even if what you're saying is true, then I'll just kill you and stop it."

"You can't kill me or else you'll die!"

"And you'll die, if I die!"

"You can't commit suicide, you know that…"

"I have a plan.." I smirked.

"You won't win T.K, you're wish of despair will be granted. Can't you see this is the only way that the world will be at peace! Join my side, and we will bring peace to the devastated worlds!"

"You're the reason why the world is in pain! The world needs hope and light! It needs love, nurtured by those two traits. You will never understand that!"

"I'M SICK OF YOU, I WILL FIND YOU AND LOCK YOU IN THE DEEPEST CORNERS OF DARKNESS MARK MY WORDS!"

He disappeared, and I looked at myself. It was true, this was my doing, but I'll fix it, and I knew exactly how.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, I could feel the heat of a campfire going on.<p>

"He's waking up!' I heard. I wasn't sure who said it, everything was blurry to me. I rubbed my eyes and everything started to clear up.

I looked around and saw that Mimi, Joe, and Sora had arrived while I was out cold.

"T.K!" Kari grabbed me hard.

'Kari..I can't breathe…" She quickly let go of me. "Sorry…" She smiled.

"What's going on?..." I asked.

"While you were out cold, these 3 guys finally showed up. And the power you gave the digimon helped finish of the last 2 evil digimon.

"Good.." I thought.

"T.K, what were you dreaming about?..." Asked Kari.

I smiled and put my hand to her cheek.

"Kari." I said.

'Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Can you do me a favor?..."

"Anything."

I smiled and kissed her.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Kill me.."


	8. Chapter 8

Just a few things...

Its a short upload cause this may be the penultimate upload. So I wanted to have a little teaser thing go on. The last upload should be really long. So it'll take a little bit of time to write it up.

Second, does anyone know about the Digimon manga that has T.K or Kari in it? I want to read it. If anyone knows of a website i can read it on, that would be greatly appreciated.

Thirdly, uhhhhhh, I hope you're enjoying this.

* * *

><p>Part VI: Destiny<br>Chapter 1: The Present

"What?..." I asked

He smiled again, "Well you did say anything right?"

"T.K are you insane?" Matt asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not, killing me will save the digital world."

"How exactly will killing hope save the digital world?"

He sighed. "I guess I shouldn't keep this a secret anymore. K.T is a part of me. He was born from the darkness within my heart; we're both connected to each other. If he dies, I die, and vice versa. Honestly I was hoping that we'd end up killing him without you guys knowing so there wouldn't be any interference, but there seems to be no choice. The Digital World is going into oblivion. It's being deleted. That's why if you kill me now, we can save what's left of the digital world."

"Deleted?" Ask Ken.

"Yes, he doesn't want to take over the worlds, he wants to destroy all of creation! So please, kill me, there's no other way."

"What about the crest of light?" I asked.

"There's no time to find it Kari, this is the best and quickest way."

"If you honestly think I'm going to kill my own brother—"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY? SACRFICES HAVE TO BE MADE. WE CAN'T BE SELFISH HERE, MY LIFE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE DIGITAL WORLD'S, OR ALL WORLDS FOR THAT MATTER!"

We all stood silent.

"Matt, you're my brother. I at least expect you to support me on this."

"T.K I'm not going to support your death so the worlds can live."

"Don't you all understand, if I live, you all die! You have other people in the world that matter more than just my life—"

Matt punched T.K in the face. T.K looked at him with surprised eyes. Matt never hit T.K.

"T.K, don't you ever say that again. You're the closest person to me in the entire world, I thought you knew better." Matt walked off disgusted with Gabumon following.

T.K looked completely stunned. He never thought Matt would hit him. His eyes still wide open watching the direction from where Matt had walked off.

Tai walked up to T.K and put an arm on his shoulder. "T.K…"

"He's right, Tai. Matt is the closest person to me. But can't he understand?..."

T.K now looked down on the floor. "Can't he understand that I have to die?"

"T.K, for being the child of hope, you really have no hope. I'm sure there's another way of stopping K.T."

'There isn't Tai, and even if there was…there's just no time. I wish there was, but there just isn't Tai, its my destiny.."

"Then screw destiny! Nothing is written in stone, and if there is, then we'll break the stone itself!"

"I wish it was that easy…."

"Its probably easier!"

"There's no chance you guys will kill me is there?.."

"Was there ever?" Tai smiled.

T.K sighed. "I didn't ever think I'd be sad at the fact that you guys wouldn't want to kill me." T.K turned away and walked towards the opposite side from where Matt walked away.

"What will we do?.." I asked.

"Same thing we've done in the past, beat the enemy until they're sick of us." Tai smirked.

Davis started walking towards the direction where T.K went.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think its time I taught T.K something about friendship and courage." Davis smirked and walked off.

* * *

><p>"What can I do?...No one seems to be listening."<p>

"T.K wait up!"

I turned around and saw Davis running behind me.

"Davis?"

"You know going off alone never really solves anything."

"I would've come back."

"Well then let me join you."

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk.

"You know…Its kind of ridiculous for you to even ask us to kill you."

"Yea, I should've known you guys wouldn't have done it."

"Well friends don't exactly do that. Or have you forgotten that in one year?"

I smirked. "Once again, you're right Davis."

"I know."

We walked in silence for another few minutes.

"Is there something you want to tell me Davis?"

"Well jumping straight to the point aren't we?"

"Just get to it Davis."

"I think you should apologize to Matt."

"I will."

"And to everyone else."

"For what?"

"For hiding so many secrets."

"I've had my reasons."

"You're still hiding something."

I stopped in my tracks. I turned to Davis, he was smiling.

"How'd you know?.."

"You're my rival, I have to know how to read you."

"Still with the rival thing huh?"

"And you're not?"

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"T.K, out of all seriousness, why are you keeping everything to yourself? It just makes everyone more worried about you."

"Because the secrets I hold will make everyone worry a lot more. And I don't need that."

"What's your secret?"

"I haven't even told Matt."

"T.K as far as I can see it, you need 1 person to know"

"And why is that?"

"Cause if you end up disappearing, you'll have me to explain everything. Besides now that I'm 100 percent sure you have a secret, I won't stop bugging you."

* * *

><p>I sighed. "Alright, but you should sit down for this, it's a long story…"<p>

"Matt…"

"Yea Gabumon?.."

"How long are we going to be walking?"

I stopped and sighed. "We have been walking for a while haven't we?"

I sat down with Gabumon by my side.

"Are you mad at him?"

"No…I'm more mad at myself.."

"Why Matt?"

"Because…I've seen T.K grow from a little kid who always needed me, to a grown man who takes everything on to his own shoulders. He's always taken the burden of responsibility, and what does he get? He has to die in order to save the world. I wish I could die for him Gabumon, T.K deserves better than this…"

"Matt… I think T.K fully understands what he has to do. And if I know T.K he wouldn't want anyone to be in pain just because of him. I don't think T.K has a much problem with it, I think its just everyone has a problem with T.K leaving…We all feel guilty that we haven't helped him at all this past year…"

"You shouldn't feel guilty."

Both Gabumon and I turned around and saw T.K standing there smiling. "I did what I had to do to protect everyone."

I got up and walked towards T.K.

"I was wrong of you to ask to kill me, I should've known that I was more important to you than the digital world."

A chill went up my spine. Sure what T.K said was true, but he would never say that, hell he would _never_ believe that.

I turned around and I saw Gabumon growling. "That's not T.K…."

"Hey hey calm down, it is me guys."

"Blue Blaster!" The attack went straight for T.K, but it never made contact, a dark force field covered T.K.

I backed away slowly.

"K.T, I'm assuming?"

He smiled evilly. He started to transform, silver hair, red eyes and silver skin.

"At your service brother…"

"I'm not your brother…"

"But you are, since I'm a part of T.K, it makes you my brother as well."

"Well either way, I'm stopping this now…Gabumon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….MetalGarurumon!"

"Metal wolf-"

"I don't think so…"

Dark shadows came over MetalGarurumon and held him down.

"Did you forget, if you kill me, then T.K dies as well?"

I clenched my fist.

"What am I suppose to do?.." I thought.

"Brother, come with me, with you by my side, we can bring T.K to his senses and bring peace to the world."

"You're insane, destroying all of existence will bring nothing!"

"Exactly! It will bring nothing!"

"Why don't you go cry into the dark corner from where you came from you sick freak."

He laughed. "I come from T.K, you want me to go back to him?"

I grunted and charged at him. I tackled him down to the floor and started to punch his face relentlessly. He laughed as I punched him.

"That tickles."

"JUST LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I punched him harder and faster, but I couldn't even make a cut on him.

"You bore me Matt." He pushed me with one arm and I went flying straight up.

I was flying in the air, and then gravity came back in control and I started to fall down. But at that moment K.T came behind me and grabbed me. "If I can't convince you to come, I'll just take you by force."

We landed on the ground again, he was still holding on to me, I struggled trying to get free.

"Stop squirming brother." He punched me in the stomach and it knocked the air out of me and he threw me on the floor.

"As for you MetalGarurumon…" he put his arm out and send a dark wave towards him. MetalGarurumon de-digivolved to Gabumon. "Go find T.K, tell him if he ever wants to see Matt again, he should come to Primary Village, it is where life begins…" He grabbed me again and we stepped through a dark portal.

* * *

><p>We were all waiting for Matt, T.K and Davis to get back. Its been an hour since they all split up.<p>

I heard some rustling in the bushes and Davis and T.K came out. T.K seemed a little happier, even a little less tired.

"Guys, there's something I want to tell you all.."

We all looked at him curiously.

"Well-"

"T.K! T.K!"

We all turned around and saw a battered Gabumon.

"Where's Matt?" T.K asked worryingly.

"K.T…he took him…."

Chapter 2: The Past

16 _years ago…_

"Matt…"

"Yea T.K?"

"Is it true mom and dad don't love each other anymore?"

Matt got down on one knee and put an arm on T.K's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say they don't love each other anymore…its more they don't understand each other anymore…"

"Then why can't they talk? Why am I leaving you and dad?"

"I don't know T.K…"

"Matt do you hate me?..."

"Of course not T.K! Why would you say that?"

"Because we won't be living together anymore! I'm leaving with mom…"

Matt hugged his little brother.

"T.K, I will never, and I repeat I will never hate you. I will always be your brother. No matter how far we are from each other, I'll always be there for you. I love you T.K.."

"I love you too Matt…"

14 _years ago…_

"Matt, Matt!"

"Hey squirt, what's wrong?"

T.K sobbed uncontrollably.

"T.K what happen?"

"Some bully took my basketball!"

"What? I'll teach him a lesson, where is he?"

"By the basketball courts!"

Matt and T.K ran over to the basketball courts where the supposed bully was.

"Hey give my brother his ball back!"

"And what if I don't?"

Matt didn't hesitate; he landed a punch straight into the bully's face.

"I'm sorry, here you go!" The bully said as he ran off.

"Thanks Matt!"

"Anytime T.K.."

13 _years ago…_

"T.K RUN! RUN AWAY FROM DEVIMON!"

"I can't leave you here to die!"

"T.K GO!"

"NO MATT, YOU, PATAMON AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE GONE FOREVER!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon…"

9 _years ago…_

T.K picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, its T.K."

"Oh hey, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Listen Matt, I have some good news…I'm moving back to Odaiba!"

"What, really? That's great, now we can hangout whenever we want!"

"I know! And you can treat me to dinner every week!"

"Well I don't think I have the money for that T.K.." Matt laughed.

"Its alright, I'm sure dad can cover you." T.K laughed back.

3 _years ago…._

"T.K…"

"Hey Matt come to congratulate me?" T.K smirked.

"Of course, you graduated from High School today."

"I'm glad you came Matt."

"Anytime T.K, you're my little brother."

"I'm not that little anymore Matt. I'm taller than you."

Matt laughed. "You've grown up a lot T.K. From a little kid, to a full grown digidestined man!"

"That sounds horrible. Digidestined man? You make me sound like a pedophile."

"Oh you're not?" Matt laughed.

"Very funny…"

1 _year and 1 month ago…._

It was a rainy day. It was raining cats and dogs.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Thought Matt.

The door opened and there was a drenched T.K holding completely soaked flowers.

"T.K…what happened, come in!"

T.K walked slowly inside and sat down on the couch.

"Let me get you some towels."

"Don't bother, I'm not cold."

"You'll catch a cold later on though, gimme a minute."

Matt ran into his bathroom and got T.K a towel and a fresh set of clothes.

"Here T.K."

T.K took the towel and dried his hair off.

"She didn't like you back?..."

T.K stayed silent.

"I'm sorry T.K…"

"Don't be. She's happy…with Davis."

"Wait what?"

"The day I was finally going to confess to her, she finally returned her feelings to Davis. How could I have been so stupid?" T.K started to laugh. "She only sees me as her best friend. I'm not sad, I'm the happiest guy on earth! My best friend finally has someone to care for her on a new level! I can finally be free of the burden of protecting her! You hear that Tai, Sora? That promise I made years ago with Piedmon is finally Davis's responsibility!" T.K laughed, but tears were falling down his face.

"Did you tell her how you felt?"

"How could I Matt? She was happy! If I told her, it would make her sad! Love and relationships..that's for people like Davis and Kari. I don't need any of that." T.K put his hand to his face and started to laugh more. Tears continuously flowed down his face.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. I would've ended up like mom and dad!" He laughed and cried even more. "Its like God is screwing with me. He's like, Oh, well T.K you're gonna confess you're feelings today? Can't let that happen, here let me put Davis in the picture, so you remain alone!" The laughter and crying continued.

Matt stayed silent, feeling the pain of his little brother. He got up and hugged his brother. "I'm so sorry T.K…you don't deserve this. But I promise you T.K…you will find someone out there for you one day, and that's an older brother promise."

"What's the point? I thought Hope and Light were suppose to stay together, I was wrong again."

"T.K you're the bearer of hope..you need to have hope for yourself, if you do, you'll find a girl you love even more than Kari."

"I wish that was true Matt, but I've loved her for so many years….its going to take me a lifetime to get over her.."

"Have hope T.K…"

"Maybe love was never for me...I don't need it to survive. Relationships hold people back, I don't need it. Although..I wish I could run away…and not have to look at them…it makes me sick."

"Careful what you wish for T.K…"

6 _months ago…_

Matt was around the digidestined, but his mind was somewhere else, thinking of T.K. They were all talking and laughing.

"Hey Matt you alright?" Asked Tai.

"Huh? Oh yea, I was just thinking about how T.K is doing in New York."

"Always the overprotective older brother."

"Look whose talking. I'm surprised you didn't kill Davis when he first asked Kari out."

"Hey!" Yelled Davis. "I had Tai's permission!"

Everyone laughed.

Davis and Kari may have broken up, but they remained good friends.

"How..how is T.K. Matt?" asked Kari.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't sent an email at all."

"I'm sure he's fine, probably meeting up with a lot of girls…" Tai smirked.

Matt gave a fake smile. "Oh yea definitely, he is my brother after all…"

"Careful what you wish for Matt, he may come home with a dangerous girl from New York…" said Joe.

"You have no idea…" Thought Matt.

_Present Day_

"I'm coming for you Matt, its time I protected you, I won't let you feel pain for my mistakes…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3:The Future

I rode on Neferitmon with Kari and the others following on land and air. I had returned Mimi's, Joe's, and Sora's crest so that we would have full power. But the Digital world itself was devastated, or better yet, disappearing. The world was being deleted. The sky itself was practically gone only small pieces of the old sky remained, otherwise there was complete darkness. The ground was starting to get deleted itself. K.T worked fast.

Up in the distance I saw a ravaged Primary Village. Nothing in Primary Village was deleted, but it was completely destroyed, it was on fire. When we finally got there I saw the true extent of the damage. There were broken empty cribs. The big blocks were destroyed or on fire. The trees were gray and seemed to have lost life in them. I saw a Poyomon in the distance laying on the floor. I ran over to it and picked it up, he was crying.

"Why…why didn't the angel save us?..."

I stayed silent, It was my fault.

"Do you know why?"

I couldn't say anything.

"The demon came, and he killed all my friends…I'm the only one left…Elecmon couldn't stop him….the angel never came…" The Poyomon cried terribly until he had no energy left and was deleted right in my hands.

A single tear went down my cheek. It would be the last one I shed because of K.T.

Anger filled my body, the fire of hope was strong. I would stop him no matter what.

"Everyone." I said. They all looked at me with the same distraught expression I had.

"No matter what happens now, K.T must be stopped. Don't hesitate, or else this will happen to everything we love…" I said pointing out the Primary Village.

No one liked what I said, but they knew it had to be done.

Everyone digivolved to their strongest forms, there was no holding back now, we were here to save the world and my brother.

We walked through Primary Village, it was quiet, the silence was terrifying. There was no laughter of baby digimon playing, only death. Everything outside Primary Village was being deleted, until the only thing left was Primary Village floating in empty space.

"This…is peace…"

We all looked up and saw K.T coming down with a large grin on his face.

Everyone gasped. They were surprised at how alike K.T and I looked.

"Where's Matt?"

"Relax, I wouldn't hurt my brother…"

"He's not your brother."

He laughed. "Well here he is.."

A dark portal opened up and Matt came flying out. "Matt!' Gabumon Yelled as he ran over to him. He helped Matt up. "I'm alright." Matt said as he pulled out his digivice. A blue light emitted from it and Gabumon digivolved to Metalgarurumon.

"Do you honestly think a few Ultimates and Megas can stop me? I've done what no other villain you have faced has ever done. I've deleted the whole world."

"Not yet, you haven't.." said Kari.

"My my Kari, you know this is part of your fault."

"DON'T YOU TRY TO INVOLVE HER IN THIS!"

K.T laughed. "Kari you should really dump T.K, I'm a much better catch."

"You're disgusting." She responded.

"Careful, I am a part of T.K, you're insulting him too." He grinned.

"Enough of this talk." Said Tai. "Let's finish this off!"

"That's what I like to hear." K.T said. "Where life begins in the digital world is where it will end..."

He snapped his fingers and 3 portals opened up behind him. NeoDevimon, VenomMyotismon and Piedmon appeared behind him.

"How is that possible, we destroyed them!" Yelled Davis.

K.T laughed uncontrollably. "They lie in the darkest parts of T.K's hearts. Devimon here killed T.K's friend. Myotismon threatened his world, family and friends. And Piedmon nearly destroyed his friends and love, Kari…As long as I live, they can come back as many times as I wish."

"This is the last time they'll come back, I promise you that." I said.

"Then come at me T.K, let's finish this."

I charged at him both of our swords of hope and despair clashing at each other. The others started to fight the other 3 digimon. I could only hope it wouldn't be as hard as last time since there were 3 extra digimon.

"Pay attention!" K.T yelled as he slashed me across the chest with his sword. Trickles of blood went down my chest.

"Better be careful, you could've killed me there K.T"

"Don't worry I have better plans for you."

He put his arm out and 4 black orbs surrounded me.

"Crap.." I jumped in the air but more and more orbs surrounded me every time I avoided them. They charged at me and I kept hitting them away with my blade of hope.

* * *

><p>Our digimon continuously fought the 3 digimon we previously fought. I looked out to T.K and saw the these black orbs were surrounding him. He was losing.<p>

"If only there was something I could do…" I thought.

"If only we could get Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon to DNA digivolve again…" Said Matt.

"TRUMP SWORD!" The attack missed Wargreymon, but it was never intended for him, they came for me.

"KARI NO!" Yelled Tai.

I tried to run away but the swords kept following me. I tripped and the swords were about to hit me. Out of no where though T.K came in the way and hit the swords and jumped up in the air again avoiding the black orbs.

* * *

><p>"That was way too close, I can't do anything while these damn things follow me…"<p>

K.T started to attack me with the dark orbs, clearly bored. I put a yellow orb around my body to deflect all attacks and held my position. Black Orbs continuously attacked my shield and K.T kept pounding away with his sword.

"You can't hide in there forever…"

He was right, my D-4 was vibrating violently, it couldn't take much more of this.

"There is one thing I could do…" I thought.

I expanded my shield to push everything away and jumped high into the desolate non-existent sky. Rays of light gathered into my D-4.

I could see K.T looked worried. The dark orbs surrounded me but couldn't get close to me, the light repelled it. My D-4 was on the verge of being destroyed, I gathered all the remaining power I had left and charged down and K.T.

"FINAL HOPE!"

My D-4 exploded in light, K.T tried to protect himself with a dark shield around him but I easily pierced through, and then there was an explosion.

* * *

><p>The fighting stopped between all the digimon. We looked at where the explosion occurred. The 3 digimon were distracted for the moment.<p>

"Now's our chance!' Yelled Tai.

All the digimon used all their power and put it into one attack.

All the attacks combined into one and attacked all 3 digimon at once, and a second explosion occurred.

The dust surrounded everyone, and when the dust cleared, none of the digimon existed. Our digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie stages and we all walked over to where T.K had attacked K.T.

We heard coughing over in a corner, and we all ran over. T.K was under a pile of rocks, we all picked up the rocks and helped him.

"You did it T.K!" said Davis.

"No…I'm alive…that means so is he…"

"Good…so you're not as stupid as I thought…"

We all turned and we saw K.T, but his left arm was completely gone.

"I must say, that attack was good, it could've killed us, luckily I protected the both of us, even if I had to pay with one arm…." He smirked.

T.K got up.

"K.T, just stop, please."

"I will once you're mine…"

"What?"

K.T dashed passed everyone and grabbed T.K and flew up where no one could reach him.

"Gabumon, can you digivolve?"

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm too weak…"

Matt clenched his fist, he couldn't do anything.

"SOUL SNATCHER!"

From the distance we could see dark crystals surround T.K

"What are you doing?" Yelled T.K.

"I am making us whole…"

The crystals emitted a dark light and hit T.K with it. T.K didn't scream or yell, he just gasped.

K.T let go of T.K and took his arm and reached inside his chest and pulled out a small light. With that light he put it inside his own chest. Once he did that, T.K fell hard down to the floor. We all tried to run to him but a bright light emitted from K.T and he came in between us.

We all gasped.

K.T had T.K's skin color, silver hair and a red eye and a blue eye.

"I am complete…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Matt Yelled in anger.

"I took his soul and heart. Then again, they are now my soul and heart. The T.K you knew is now dead."

* * *

><p>I was surrounded in darkness. I knew what happen, I felt K.T's hand clutch my soul and heart. I failed. And now I was forever trapped in his body, surrounded by despair. K.T did what he said he would, he locked me in darkness.<p>

Oblivion, nothingness, except for one thing. There was a chain connected to my chest and it extended down to where I could see a body. The face was grinning.

"Like the new look?"

The chain connected to K.T's chest as well.

"We are forever chained by fate T.K, like I said, we can not live without each other, so I had to lock your soul and heart in my body."

I didn't say anything, I knew I failed.

"Why so serious?" He laughed.

* * *

><p>My brother was dead. I felt hope being torn away from my heart.<p>

"NOW BE GONE!"

A strong gust of wind started to push us back.

I tried to hold on to something, but I couldn't. Sora, Mimi, Tai, Joe, Yolie, Davis, Cody, Ken, Izzy, and their respected partners were blown away into the darkness, they were deleted just like the digital world was.

Just me, Kari, Gabumon and Gatomon remained.

"Persistent aren't you?"

The wind was blown even harder. The rock I was holding onto started to move itself. I couldn't hold on, I was about to be blown away.

"I'm sorry T.K…" I slowly let go and was blown away into oblivion…

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing so hard and fast, but I held onto anything. Gatomon was clutching on to my arm. We were the last two left.<p>

Everyone had given up.

"Kari….I'm sorry but I can't hold on…"

"Don't let go Gatomon!"

"I'm sorry…" Her claws tried to dig into my arms, it hurt, but I didn't mind. It didn't help though; Gatomon was eventually blown away into nothingness being deleted.

The wind started to die down and I could finally ease up on my grip from the boulder. I was confused.

I looked at K.T and he smiled.

"If you're wondering why, I stopped, I wanted you to experience more pain.

I looked over at T.K's corpse. "How could I experience more pain?.." I thought.

"Do you know, you gave T.K the most grief?"

I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since he promised to protect you—"

"What are you talking about?"

"The promise he made to Sora during the Dark Master's reign."

I remembered all those years ago when T.K had promised Sora to protect me. I knew of the promise, but I didn't know he had still kept it all of these years. It brought pain to my heart.

K.T laughed. "Anyway, ever since then, he's always looked out for you, sacrificed whatever he had to help you, to protect you, and he never said a word, but it caused him grief beyond imagination. Especially when you and Davis were together. Oh the pain he suffered, hiding it from you. He thought, All these years I protected her, and she doesn't even like me…"

The pain in my heart grew.

"You know I should be thankful, when you broke his heart even I felt bad for him. But it did make me stronger than ever before. So I thank you."

"YOU"RE LYING!"

He laughed, he loved toying with me.

"Why would I lie? I have his soul, I know and feel everything he does."

The pain seeped into the core of my heart.

"You know, he gave his entire heart to you., and you just stepped right all over it."

I felt my heart beat. I remembered something..something T.K told me….

"Whenever you need hope, just look to your heart, I've given you mine completely."

I felt that small fire of hope in my heart.

"You truly did give your heart to me T.K…" I whispered.

I got up and walked past K.T. I wasn't scared, not anymore. He didn't stop me, but he was confused, maybe even scared.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I sat down and put T.K's head on my lap. His skin was pale, and his hair lost its luster of blonde.

"T.K, I'm sorry I forgot, maybe if I remembered sooner, then you wouldn't be here like this, maybe everyone would be here. You did give your heart to me. I feel your hope in my heart, your hope is now my heart T.K. K.T doesn't have your heart, I do." I brushed his hair.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled K.T.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled back. A pink shield surrounded me and T.K. K.T charged at us and tried to destroy the shield he couldn't. I ignored him and continued to talk.

"I'm so greedy T.K. You gave your heart to me, and I didn't give you anything in return. I know you can hear me T.K, because if you couldn't I wouldn't have a heart right now. All those years you protected me because of a promise made when we were kids, and you never asked for anything in return." I touched my chest. "T.K, I want to give you something. I should've given it to you the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago. T.K, whenever you need light, just look to your heart, I've given you mine completely…"

* * *

><p>I floated in the darkness. Nothing mattered anymore…<p>

And then I heard it, I heard _her…_

_T.K, I'm sorry I forgot, maybe if I remembered sooner, then you wouldn't be here like this, maybe everyone would be here. You did give your heart to me. I feel your hope in my heart, your hope is now my heart T.K. K.T doesn't have your heart, I do_

I smiled, I remembered her voice. But she was so far, I couldn't reach her, not anymore.

"_I'm so greedy T.K. You gave your heart to me, and I didn't give you anything in return. I know you can hear me T.K, because if you couldn't I wouldn't have a heart right now. All those years you protected me because of a promise made when we were kids, and you never asked for anything in return. T.K, I want to give you something. I should've given it to you the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago. T.K, whenever you need light, just look to your heart, I've given you mine completely…"_

I felt my heart beat.

I looked over and saw The Crest of Hope.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good." He floated over to me, and broke the chains off. I could hear screaming in the distance…

* * *

><p>K.T started to scream. He held his head and continued to scream. Light started to erupt from his mouth. A small sphere of light came out and floated over to T.K.<p>

K.T started to revert back to his normal colors. His skin gained red and the luster in his hair was back. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Kari?..."

"Welcome back…" I hugged him tightly.

"You know...Its true, I did protect you because of the promise. But after a while, I did it out of love and nothing more."

I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Did you really give your heart to me?.."

"Is that so hard to believe?" I smiled.

He smiled at me back.

My D-3 started to emit a pink light and the crest of light appeared on my chest.

The crest was then shot out in a ray of light and entered the T.K's D-4.

* * *

><p>I looked at her lovingly into her eyes. I could hear K.T's screaming, and I felt her heart beating in my chest. I felt so much light in my heart. I wanted to stay there forever, but I had a job to finish, one that I have been doing for the past year.<p>

I got up and looked at my D-4, the crest of light appeared. I smiled and held my arm up.

"Hope's light."

A ray of light shot out to the sky and divided out into several different beams of light. The beams then stretched into the dark oblivion and pulled back some objects. No not objects, people and digimon, my friends. They were all plotted behind me, under my protection. They were all dazed and confused, but it didn't matter. One particular beam of light still stretched directly above me, and when it dissipated, a small orange creature came flying down slowly.

"Patamon!"

"T.K!"

We both hugged each other.

"I missed you so much buddy…"

"I missed you too T.K"

I held him out and looked at him. On his belly were all the crests in a circle.

"T.K, why are all the crest on your forehead in a circle?"

I smiled. "You'll find out soon buddy. But we have one last problem to take care of."

He turned around and saw K.T.

"I forgot about him…"

"Let's settle this buddy." He nodded. I held out my D-4. "Let's do this one last time Patamon!"

Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon!"

Emblazoned in Seraphimon's chest were all the crest of the digidestined.

"YOU THINK THAT MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON CAN STOP ME?"

"He's not the only one fighting…" The crest of hope came on my D-4. "The future belongs to hope and light."

"HOPE'S BLADE!"

"SEVEN HEAVENS!"

Our attacks combined and collided into K.T's chest.

He fell back and slowly got up. "If that's how you want to play…" He snapped his finger, but nothing happened. He continuously snapped his fingers but nothing seemed to happen.

"WHY AREN'T THEY COMING OUT?"

"Because…You said it was from the fear and darkness from my heart that continuously brought them back. But my heart now is from Kari's, one that's filled with light…."

He growled.

"DESPAIR BLADE!"

The black blade came in my direction but I deflected it with my own attack.

"You've gotten a lot weaker K.T." I said.

He grabbed his chest, he was dying slowly.

"Seraphimon..we have to seal him."

He nodded and flew up into the sky. He put his arms out.

White crystals started to surround me and I rushed over to K.T and grabbed him in a bear hug. He started to struggle trying to get free.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"You're right I can't. I can't kill a part of myself. That's why I'm going to seal you inside of me forever…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' He screamed in a demonic voice. Rays of light hit him and a dark sphere came out of his mouth and entered my chest. I felt his pain, I felt almost sorry for K.T. The pain and burden he carried of my locked away emotions. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, but it was locked away by light.

I let go of K.T, or what was left of him. He started to be deleted slowly until he was no more.

I fell to my knees; I was exhausted…it was over.

Seraphimon came down next to me and de-digivolved to Patamon.

All of my friends came running behind me and tackled me down in a hug.

"Hey hey! I'm still in pain!"

But it didn't matter, they were happy it was over.

* * *

><p>After things finally settled down we all looked over. The world was still deleted.<p>

"What will happen now?..' Asked Yolie.

"I think I can answer that…" We all turned and it was my copy of the Crest of Hope.

Everyone gasped.

"T.K are you ready?.."

I nodded. "Yea, it was a long time coming."

Everyone looked at me. "What is he talking about T.K?" asked Matt.

"I'll see you in a bit T.K.." Said Patamon. "Everyone goodbye, it was so nice to know and meet you. It was an honor fighting by your side!" Patamon said as he slowly was being taken apart by light. Small yellow spheres of light were floating away from Patamon's body until he was no more.

"T.K, what's going?..." Kari said a little teary eyed.

I smiled. I looked at my body, the same was happening with me as it did with Patamon.

My conversations with Gennai and The crest of Hope started to run through my head….

* * *

><p>"You have to learn of your fate as well. You must know what you have to sacrifice." Said Gennai.<p>

"What do I have to sacrfice?"

"Using the D-4 has a high risk. It causes a digidestined to have a maximum power output. For you its designed to work until your mission is complete."

"What happens after its complete?"

"You will no longer be a digidestined, you will not be able to travel to the digital world…."

"Yes but there is something you need to know…" Said the crest of hope.

"What?"

"It will give you an amazing new power. One that causes you to sacrifice something."

"Gennai told me that I could no longer be a digidestined."

"I'm afraid its much worse than that T.K…you're gonna die."

"What? But why."

"You'll know when the time comes…"

* * *

><p>I looked at the oblivious sky. I knew why I had to die now. The world needed hope, and being the bearer of hope, I had to die so the world could be restored. Just like we did with the crests.<p>

I looked at my D-4 and took it off. Kari looked at me, tears fell down her eyes.

"Take it…" I said. I put the D-4 in her hands.  
>"I'm sorry everyone, I wish I had more time to say goodbye…"<p>

Matt came up to me, he was holding tears back. "I had a feeling…it would come down to this. I'm proud of you T.K, you did good." He gave me a tight hug and let me go.

This time Kari grabbed me in a hug. She cried hysterically.

"T.K. I hate that you're leaving. Can't you stay?"

I shook my head. "My destiny, my fate, it lies somewhere else Kari." I looked to the black sky. "It belongs in the sky, beyond those clouds, beyond the moon, it lies there."

She looked at me.

"Then where T.K.?"

I smiled and confidently said..

"The only place….you're heart."

She looked at me with her ruby hazel eyes.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before…"

I laughed and kissed her passionately one last time.

"Bear hope and light Kari, give that to everyone, and live life beautifully…"

* * *

><p>That was the last thing he said before he dissipated from my arms. I fell to my knees, his D-4 still in my hands. I cried, I let the pain out. Tai started to hold me.<p>

"I should kill him for breaking your heart…" I couldn't help but smile a little.

At that moment a huge bang was heard and light was restored to the digital world. All the digimon who were slain were restored completely, the land and sky was restored. Hope was renewed in the world. I knew because I could feel it in my heart.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

We were all at Gennai's and he explained everything to us. Davis explained what T.K had told him in the forest. We were all silent.

No one wanted to say anything, but we were so proud of T.K and Patamon.

"They never gave up hope.." said Gennai. I played with the D-4 on my wrist, it was too big for me, but I still wore it. It didn't work for me of course, but it was a nice memento.

"The only thing I regret.." Said Gennai.

"Was not being able to predict their deaths. If I could I would have tried to do something different.."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?.." asked Matt.

"We do Matt." I said.

He looked at me.

"We should see T.K and Patamon in the trees, the sky, the ocean, it's brimming with hope."

Matt smiled at the thought.

The hardest was explaining to T.K's parents what had happened to him. Both parents had cried. But they were also proud of their son.

The funeral for T.K and Patamon was a small and quiet one. All the digidestined and digimon attended, including our parents and T.K's parents obviously. There were two tombstones, one for T.K and one for Patamon.

On Patamon's it read:

To the friend who came back from death itself to help a friend in need…Patamon

On T.K's it read his birthday and death day. It also read….T.K Takaishi…The Sole Digidestined.

* * *

><p>The night of the funeral all of the digidestined ended up at Matt's apartment reminiscing about T.K and Patamon. Recalling funny stories, and times when T.K and Patamon were simply there for the digidestined. It was about 2 A.M when Kari said she had to get home as she was tired.<p>

When Kari got home she went to her bedroom and took off the D-4 from her wrist. She changed out of her clothes and crashed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

On the desk though, the D-4 started to shine a small yellow light….

* * *

><p>That's it! That was my first fanfic.<p>

I could do a sequel depending on if people want a happy ending or we could just stick to this ending. Although if i did a sequel there would probably be almost no action.

But more importantly I would love to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my first fanfic and gave me advice which hopefully made the story better.

THANK YOU SO MUCH:

LyraXEthan Isangtao Xanpluto canuck72 LaLaLandx3 NightsofSilence SilentDarkness101

I know I'm forgetting something...

ohh yeaaa, i told you patamon wouldn't come back to life...at least permanently...lol.

I hope you all enjoyed it!


	10. to let you know

so ive been working on a short sequel to this story. i just felt like it was finally time to add the sequel, so that should be out shortly. hope you enjoy!


End file.
